Why Me?
by YuriAnimeLover
Summary: Basically its Natsuki's life at Fuuka Academy but with out the HiME battles. Natsuki makes some new friends but also so she gets some enemies while at the Academy. Gonna be a Shizuru X Natsuki story.
1. Monday Morning

Chapter 1: Monday Morning

_Thought's and sound's are in Italics._

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME MAI-HIME/MAI-OTOME.**

* * *

"Ugh what time is it?" Natsuki asked herself as she looked at her alarm clock. But before she could see the time it started to make its beeping noise. Then she started to sigh and went to turn of the beeping while asking her self. "Why did I set the stupid thing if I wake up before it?"**  
**

"Natsuki are you up yet." Natsuki's mother Saeko asked as she entered the room.

"Yes mom." Natsuki told her mother then stretched and got out of bed.

"Is everything packed." Saeko asked when she saw the suitcase.

"Yes mom." Natsuki said walking towards her mother.

"Ok then here is your new school uniform." Saeko said handing Natsuki the Fuuka Academy uniform.

"Thanks." Natsuki said taking the uniform. Then sighed and said. "I still dont see why I have to go and stay at this stupid Fuuka Academy place."

"Well maybe if somebody didn't get expelled at their old school they wouldn't have to go to Fuuka." Saeko said shaking her head.

"Well it wasn't my fault that weird guy wouldn't stop staring at me." Natsuki said simply.

"That doesn't give you the right to break both the poor man arm's." Saeko said with a frown.

"He had it coming." Natsuki said with a smile as she remembered the look of pure terror on the man's face while she was beating him.

"Geez what am I gonna do with you." Saeko asked sarcastically.

"Your the one that made me take those karate classes." Natsuki said with a smirk.

"Doesn't mean you had the right to break his arms." Saeko said seriously.

"Yea, yea i know heard it all before." Natsuki said as she started walking toward the bathroom so she can get ready for the day.

"Ugh just get dressed." Saeko said shaking her head disapprovingly then added. "You might want to hurry if you want breakfast."

"Ok." Natsuki said then went into the bathroom so she could change out of her pajamas and into her uniform.

* * *

"See you don't look bad at all." Saeko said as she watched her daughter come done the stairs in her uniform.

"Yea, yea whatever." Natsuki said as she sat down at the table.

"Don't whatever your mother." Natsuki's father Ichiro said seriously.

"Uhh right sorry."Natsuki said bowing her head. Then noticed that her sister was missing at the table asked. "Where is Alyssa?"

"She is taking her shower she'll be down soon." Ichiro said simply.

"Ok." Natsuki said then took a bite of her mayo covered eggs.

"Here is your food Alyssa." Saeko said handing her daughter a plate of food.

"Thanks." Alyssa said with a smile while taking her food.

"Your welcome." Saeko said patting Alyssa's head.

"Mom." Alyssa said frowning.

"Yes?" Saeko asked looking at her daughter.

"Miyu called and said she couldn't pick me up today so can you give me a ride to school please?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"Sorry I have to get to work." Saeko said frowning then turned towards Natsuki and asked. "Can you give Alyssa a ride for me please."

"Sure." Natsuki said shrugging her shoulders. Then turned toward Alyssa and said. "You could've just asked me first you know."

"Oh yea your going to my school now." Alyssa said with a smile on her face.

"Yep." Natsuki said then rubbed Alyssa's head.

"Onee-Chan." Alyssa said pouting.

"Yes." Natsuki said with a smile.

"Your messing up my hair." Alyssa said with fake anger.

"Sorry." Natsuki said putting her hands up then added. "But you do know its gonna get messed up anyway when you put your helmet on."

"Boo." Alyssa said with a pout.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Natsuki said as she grabbed her helmet and went towards the door.

"One moment." Alyssa said as she ran back to her room to get her helmet and school bag.

"Hurry up." Natsuki said not wanting to be kept waiting.

"Ok lets go." Alyssa said once she got back from her room with the items needed.

"Come on then." Natsuki said as the walked out of the house.

"Have fun." Saeko said as she watched her to daughters get on Natsuki's Ducati.

"Yea, yea." Natsuki said as she grabbed her bag and went to her Ducati.

"Be good and be careful." Saeko said seriously before Natsuki had started the engine.

"I know." Natsuki said then started her engine then said to Alyssa. "Hang on tight ok."

"Ok." Alyssa said then wrapped her arms tightly around her sister.

"Stay out of trouble." Saeko said once again before Natsuki had left.

"I'll try." Natsuki said with a smile then left. While she thought to her self as she rode her Ducati. _"Yea sure I'll be good as long as nobody pisses me off."_

* * *

"Onee-Chan." Alyssa said while holding on tightly to Natsuki.

"Yea Alyssa." Natsuki said while not taking her eyes off the road.

"Can we go faster?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"Faster?" Natsuki asked making sure she heard her right.

"Can we do a wheelie to?" Alyssa asked with a big smile on her face.

"I dont think mom and dad would like it if they found out that you wanted to do that." Natsuki said shrugging her shoulder. Then go a big smile on her face and said. "But they're not her so ok."

"Yea." Alyssa said happily.

"Hold on tight." Natsuki said as she started to go faster. Then asked as she got ready to do a wheelie. "Ready?"

"Yes Onee-Chan." Alyssa said happily.

"Ok here we go." Natsuki said as she started to do her wheelie.

"YAY!" Alyssa said happily as they did wheelie.

"Enjoy it?" Natsuki asked when she finished doing a wheelie.

"Yea." Alyssa said as she she tightened her grip around Natsuki.

"Where almost there Alyssa." Natsuki said as she saw the building get closer.

"Ahhh." Alyssa said with a frown since the ride was coming to an end.

"Well go for another ride on the weekend." Natsuki said hoping to cheer up her sister.

"Yea." Alyssa said indeed cheering up. Then started to frowned again and said. "I still don't understand why you have to stay in a boarding room while I have to live at home."

"Cause your still in grade school while I'm in high school." Natsuki said simply.

"I still don't like it." Alyssa said still unhappy that she was going to see her sister less.

"I know Alyssa, I know." Natsuki said frowning as well. Then decided to remain silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"So this is Fuuka Academy huh." Natsuki said as she went towards the academy's parking lot.

"Geez whats wrong with those girls?" Natsuki asked Alyssa as soon as she parked her Ducati she saw a couple of girl's staring at them.

"Probably fans of mine." Alyssa said shrugging her shoulders like Natsuki does.

"Oh really now star of the grade school choir." Natsuki said rubbing Alyssa's head.

"Onee-Chan meanie your messing up my hair again." Alyssa said pouting then playfully punched Natsuki's shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry." Natsuki said grinning putting her hands up in surrender. Then looked up and saw they were being stared at still then she at gave them her Kuga death glare hoping they would just walk away. Which they did. Then noticed a cyan haired lady coming towards them then smiled and said. "Hey Alyssa here come's Miyu."

"Miyu." Alyssa said happily then ran and gave her a hug since Miyu was the most important person to her next to her sister.

"Sorry I couldn't get you this morning Alyssa I had some work to do for Sister Yukariko ." Miyu said once Alyssa was in her arms.

"Its fine Onee-Chan gave me a ride on her motorcycle." Alyssa said happily since she enjoyed ride and alone time with her sister.

"Thanks for bringing Alyssa for me." Miyu said then grabbed Alyssa's hand.

"No problem you can take her home though right?" Natsuki asked making sure she didn't need to give her a ride not that she wouldn't mind giving one if needed.

"Yes I can." Miyu said simply then gave a slight bow of her head then started walking away with Alyssa.

"See you later Onee-Chan." Alyssa said before see was to far away from Natsuki.

"Bye." Natsuki said as she gave a small smile and wave.

* * *

"Now to go find Miss Mashiro's office." Natsuki said to her self once she entered the the Academy building. Then said to her self after fifteen minutes of searching "Grr where the hell is the stupid office."

"Do you need some help?" Natsuki heard a person behind her ask.

"Hmmm." Natsuki said as she turned around and saw a pair of crimson colored eyes.

"I said do you need some help?" The brunette girl asked again.

"Oh um y-yea." Natsuki said with a small stutter then thought._ "What the hell did I just stutter."_

"What do you need help finding?" The crimson eyed girl asked curiously then said. "I'm Shizuru by the way."

"I-I'm Natsuki." Natsuki said with another stutter then said. "I'm uh looking for Miss Mashiro's office."

"Ok then allow me to take you there." Shizuru said then started to walking.

"Um yea sure thanks." Natsuki said quickly with a blush then started following Shizuru then thought. "My face feels hot oh my gawd am I blushing who the hell is this pretty lady ... wait did I just say pretty? What the hell?"

"Like what you see?" Shizuru asked.

"Huh?" Natsuki asked stopping her thoughts.

"I said like what you see?" Shizuru asked with a small chuckle.

"W-what why would i?" Natsuki asked while her blush got bigger.

"Cause you were staring." Shizuru said happily.

"O-oh uh w-was I." Natsuki asked as she scratched her cheek.

"Yes, yes you were." Shizuru said happily.

"Uh sorry." Natsuki said bowing her heard trying and failing to hide her blush while thinking. "Grrr I don't even know this girl yet she is making me blush like this ugh what the hell."

"Its fine." Shizuru said then stopped in front of a large wooden door. Then frowned and said "We've reached our destination guess our conversation is over."

"Oh uh yea thanks for bringing me here." Natsuki said as she went to the door.

"Your very welcome Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said then walked away before Natsuki could respond.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

"Ah there you are Miss Mashiro has been waiting." A pink hair made said after opening the door.

"Sorry I was a little lost." Natsuki said as she entered the room.

"Its fine it is your first time here correct." A girl in a wheel chair said while sitting at her desk.

"Uh yea." Natsuki said figuring the person in the wheel chair was Miss Mashiro.

"Fumi."Mashiro said turning toward her pink haired maid.

"Yes Miss Mashiro?" Fumi asked with a smile on her face.

"Can you bring me Miss Kuga's class schedule?" Mashiro asked nicely then added. "Oh and her boarding room key to please."

"Yes, one moment please." Fumi said then left the room to go retrieved the items requested.

"Thank you." Mashiro said once Fumi was back with the items. Then gave Natsuki her schedule then frowned and said. "I put some advance classes for you."

"Don't tell me my mother's idea?" Natsuki asked as she let out a sigh.

"Yes she said to keep you busy with home work so you don't have time to get into trouble." Mashiro said as she apologized.

"Figures should have known." Natsuki said sighing then shrugged her shoulders.

Mashiro then let out a giggle and said. "Well hopefully you shouldn't have any trouble with guys since the classes are not co-ed so there should hopefully not be a repeat of what happened at your old school."

"Really?" Natsuki asked surprised at that last statement.

"Yes." Mashiro said smiling then said. "The only time you have to deal with them is in the hallways and at lunch."

"Eh I guess that not bad." Natsuki said rubbing the back of her head.

"Here is you room key." Mashiro said while handing her room key to Natsuki.

"Am I sharing a room?" Natsuki asked hoping the answer was a no.

"Yes." Mashiro said simply then added. "It is with three girls two of them are in your homeroom class. While the third will be in middle school."

"Why a middle school student?" Natsuki asked curious.

"Every room gets a middle school student to help with classes and such." Mashiro said shrugging her shoulders.

"Great." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Your room is on the 4th floor and is number 406." Mashiro said simply.

"Ok." Natsuki said while sighing then asked. "Anything else to know?"

"You classes start tomorrow unless of course you would like to start now." Mashiro said giggling.

"Uh no thanks." Natsuki said chuckling not wanting to start sooner than needed.

"Yea didn't think so." Mashiro said with a smile then said. "You may do now."

"Ok have a good day." Natsuki said as she got up and head for the door.

"You as well Miss Kuga." Mashiro said then told Natsuki two more things before leaving. "Oh if you have any problems then come to me or go to the student council room and if you want you can check out the campus after school is over."

"Ok will do bye." Natsuki said then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Lets see what to do its only 9 o'clock." Natsuki said after looking at her wrist watch. then sighed and said. "Still have another six hours till the school lets out." Then Natsuki sighed again then took her schedule out to see what her new classes were then said to herself. "Let's see Homeroom with Midori-Sensei, period 1 is health, period 2 is Japanese history, period 3 is advance physics, period 4 is art, period 5 is home economics, period 6 is gym, period 7 is a study hall, and the last period is geometry." Then sighed and said sarcastically. "Wow I love my schedule so much."

"Guess I'll go to my room might as well wait for the classes to be let out so I can meet my room mates."Natsuki said shrugging her shoulders then went of to the dorms.

"Guess thats my bed." Natsuki said when she saw the empty bed in the corner of the room and saw her suit case was already there.

"Might as well unpack now." Natsuki said then went and opened it and started unpacking. After another thirty minutes Natsuki was almost finished putting her close up but stopped to hand up a poster of a grey wolf howling at a full moon.

"Who are you?" A person with red hair asked when she came into the room.

"I could as you the same question." Natsuki said as she watched the red head sit on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm Nao I live in the room." The red head said simply.

"Natsuki I just moved in today." Natsuki said as she finished putting the last of her lingerie into her drawer.

"Where did you get those steal them?" Nao asked seeing the expensive lingerie Natsuki had.

"What of course not I bought them." Natsuki said a little angry she was accused of stealing.

"Wow you must be loaded." Nao said then went back to sitting on her bed.

"Eh a little." Natsuki said shrugging her shoulders. Then saw that it was only a half past 10 o'clock and asked. "Hey Nao why aren't you in class?"

"Skipping." Nao said simply.

"You shouldn't do that." Natsuki said not serious at all.

"Do you honestly care?" Nao asked plainly.

"Nope." Natsuki said simply.

"Good." Nao said then started filing her nail then asked. "Why aren't you?"

"Start tomorrow." Natsuki said simply.

"Good finished packing." Natsuki said after a few minutes of unpacking. Then turned to Nao and asked. "Hey Nao do we got a t.v. here?"

"Yea in the next room why?" Nao asked semi-curiously.

"You play video games?" Natsuki asked as she pulled out an X-Box 360 Live with controllers for four people to play.

"Of course." Nao said with a grin on her face.

"The t.v.'s not very big." Natsuki said frowning when she walked into the room.

"Its only a 28 inch t.v." Nao said not surprised that she was saying that t.v. was small then asked. "How big is your t.v.?"

"Hmmm if I remember right its a 72 inch." Natsuki said nonchalantly.

"Holy shit thats a big t.v." Nao said shocked.

"Yea it has great graphics especially for the violent games." Natsuki said with a big grin on her face. Then thought to her self. _"Only been her for a couple of hours but got new friend not bad."_

"I bet." Nao said imagining the graphics.

"I would offer you to play but mom thinks I'm in class." Natsuki said simply.

"You should bring it." Nao said hopefully.

"Ha ha thats funny if you think I would bring it, it me cost like a thousand dollars." Natsuki said laughing at the suggestion.

"You suck." Nao said pouting.

"I can buy one for the room though." Natsuki said simply.

"You would really?" Nao said not believing Natsuki.

"Sure lets go." Natsuki said then grabbed the keys to her motorcycle.

"R-right now." Nao said shocked.

"Yea I got a game that I been wanting to play with but my sister doesn't like violent games very much." Natsuki said while shrugging her shoulders.

"How much cash do you got?" Nao asked curiously.

"I have a few twenty's on me but I got debit and credit cards so." Natsuki said simply.

"Lets go." Nao said grinning.

"Ok do you have a helmet?" Natsuki asked before they left.

"Uh no." Nao said plainly since she's never been on a motorcycle.

"Hmmm do you know anyone that would have one?" Natsuki asked since she didn't want her to get hurt if they crashed.

"One second." Nao said then pulled out a cell phone and texted one of her room mates.

"Ok." Natsuki said simply.

"Ok." Nao said simply. Then went over to the closet and pulled out a helmet.

"Who's helmet is that?" Natsuki asked curiously when she was the black helmet had blue roses around it.

"Our room mate Chie's." Nao said simply then added. "She's in class with Mai so you will meet them later."

"Ok lets go." Natsuki said as she grabbed her helmet then left the room with Nao right behind her.

* * *

End of chapter 1

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Chapter 2 will be uploaded some time soon hopefully : D

Bye Bye : )


	2. Monday Afternoon

Chapter 2: Monday Afternoon

_Thought's and sound's are in Italics._

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME MAI-HIME/MAI-OTOME.**

* * *

"Wait shouldn't we change first?" Nao said when she realized they were in there school uniforms.

"Oh yea that would probably be a good idea." Natsuki said then went back inside.

"Ready to go now?" Natsuki said after she changed into a pair of dark jeans with a grey t-shirt with a wolf howling on it. Along with her black leather jacket.

"Yea." Nao said coming out of the bathroom with a pair of white skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a white spider covering most of it with a grey hoodie zipped up half way.

"Good lets go." Natsuki said simply then left.

"Ok." Nao said following right behind Natsuki.

* * *

"Nice bike." Nao said when they reached the parking lot.

"Thanks." Natsuki said then got on it and started the engine. Then saw Nao just standing there and asked. "Are you just gonna stand there all day or hop on?"

"Ah right." Nao said then hopped on then wrapped her arms around Natsuki's stomach.

"Hang on." Natsuki said then drove off. Then noticed Nao's grip got tighter and asked. "Scared or something?"

"No." Nao said frowning.

"Yea ok." Natsuki said not believing her. Then decided just to stay quiet till they got to the store.

"Where here you can open you eyes now." Natsuki said giggling when she saw Nao's eyes shut tight.

"Shut up." Nao said plainly then got off the bike and said."Lets just get the t.v. and leave."

"Ok, ok." Natsuki said then went in to the store.

"How are we gonna get the t.v. though." Nao just thought once they got into the store.

"They deliver." Natsuki said simply.

"I meant think they can do it sneakily getting caught off school grounds is not the best thing that is unless you want to listen to a stupid lecture." Nao said then thought back to the last time she was caught and had to listen to Haruka's yelling.

"True oh well we will find out wont we." Natsuki said shrugging her shoulders then asked. "A fog horn really?"

"I guess and yea she yells for the most stupidest things." Nao said then walked to the t.v. section.

"Lucky you we got her on a sale." Natsuki said then went to look at the one she liked.

"How much you willing to spin?" Nao asked when she saw a t.v. for 400 dollars.

"Hmmm probably 500 at the most cause the t.v. are on sale." Natsuki said simply.

"Well there there is this Vizio 60 inch for 475 dollars." Nao said pointing to a decent looking t.v.

"Ok." Natsuki said then went to get a person to help them with the t.v.

"What can i help with ladies?" The guy named Takashi asked when he got there.

"Can we get this t.v. delivered and hooked up?" Nao asked the guy.

"Sure where to?" Takashi asked so he knew where to take it.

"Fuuka Academy room 406 on the 4th floor." Natsuki said as she watched Takashi write it all down making sure it was right.

"When do you want it delivered?" Takashi asked as he wrote the stuff on the paper.

"Right away." Nao said simply.

"Ok it should be delivered with in the hour and its should only take like five minutes to hook up." Takashi said simply then asked. "How will you be paying cash or card?"

"Credit card." Natsuki said then took out her wallet and pulled out one of her cards that to no one's surprise had a wolf pup on it.

"Ok." Takashi said then handed the card back to Natsuki and then said. "All clear it will be ready to go in a few moments."

"Ok." Natsuki said simply then took her receipt to show the people that bring the t.v.

"Hey Natsuki do you have this game?" Nao asked holding a Gears Of War 3 game.

"Of course thats the game my sister doesn't wont to play." Natsuki said when she saw the game in Nao's hands.

"I've been wanting to play this." Nao said then put the game on the shelf.

"I know I played it by myself a few times and it is bad ass." Natsuki said grinning.

"Awesome." Nao said smiling then started walking away.

"Hey do we have some stuff for lunch at the room?" Natsuki asked as they started walking.

"Ummm I dont think so." Nao said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Want to get a sandwich or something?" Natsuki asked as they walked out of the store.

"Uh sure." Nao said simply then got on the bike.

"Ok where to?" Natsuki asked then started her engine.

"Don't matter." Nao said not caring where they went.

"Ok then Burger King it is." Natsuki said then drove off towards the fast food restaurant.

* * *

"Drive thru and eat back at the place or do you want to eat here?" Natsuki asked as the turned into the parking lot.

"Drive thru is faster." Nao said simply.

"True." Natsuki said agreeing then asked. "Can you hold the bag?"

"Yea." Nao answered plainly.

"Ok." Natsuki said then went to the drive through window.

"Welcome to Burger King may I take your order?" The voice on the speaker asked.

"Yea one second." Natsuki said looking at the different items.

"Whenever your ready."The voice on the speaker said nicely.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked Nao.

"I'll get a chicken crisp." Nao said happily.

"One or two?" Natsuki asked so she new how many to get.

"Hmm two and a large fry." Nao said since she was kind of hungry then said. "I'll pay ya back for them when we get back to the room.

"Ok." Natsuki said then said. "Ok I'm ready to order."

"Ok." The voice on the speaker replied.

"Can I get 2 chicken crisps, 2 whoppers, and 2 large fries." Natsuki said telling the order of the speaker.

"Ok so thats 2 chicken crisps, 2 whoppers, and 2 large fries." The voice on the speaker said repeating the order.

"Yea." Natsuki said when she heard the order was correct.

"Ok then total is $10.82 come to the second window." The voice on the speaker said.

"Thanks." Natsuki said then pulled up to the second window and pulled out her money while the lady on the other side held out her hand.

"$10.82" The lady said opening the window.

"Here." Natsuki said giving the lady a 20.

"Here is your change." The lady said giving the change to Natsuki.

"Thanks." Natsuki said taking her money then the bag of food and gave it to Nao.

"Have a great day." The lady said with a smile.

"You to." Nao said then winked at the lady as Natsuki started driving.

* * *

"Lets eat." Natsuki said when they got back into the room.

"Gladly." Nao said putting the bag on the table taking out the food.

"We got any ketchup?" Natsuki asked when she took out her fries.

"Yea in the refrigerator." Nao said then sat done taking her food out.

"Ok." Natsuki said as she went to the kitchen and got the ketchup and the mayo.

"Whats the mayo for?" Nao asked when she saw the bottle in Natsuki's hand.

"For my burgers." Natsuki said then unwrapped her food and drenched it in mayo.

"That looks disgusting." Nao said with a gross look on her face when she saw Natsuki take a bite.

"Disgusting to you, yummy to me." Natsuki said with a smile on her face.

"Whatever." Nao said then ate her chicken crisp.

Natsuki just grinned as they ate in silence.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

"That's probably the t.v. people I got it." Natsuki said taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"Ok." Nao said simply then walked into the room where the t.v. would soon be.

"Yes?" Natsuki asked after opening the door and saw two guys.

"Hello we got a t.v. to deliver and hook up." One of the two guys that were with the t.v. said.

"Finally." Natsuki said opening the door to let them in.

"You have the receipt for the t.v." The guy asked making sure it was the right room before hooking it up.

"Yea here." Natsuki said then gave the receipt to the guy.

"Ok looks good." They guy said then brought the t.v. in then asked. "Where do you want it?"

"Follow me." Natsuki said going into the other room.

"Hey Nao what do we do with this t.v. here?" Natsuki asked when she got into the room?"

"Leave it for Chie and Mai." Nao said then smiled and added. "Put the big t.v. on our side of the room."

"Works for me." Natsuki said grinning then said to the guys while pointing to the wall next to their beds. "Put it over there."

"Ok." The guy said then started hooking up the t.v. for them. Then about five minutes later said. "All done I hooked up the dish satellite box as well."

"Thank you." Natsuki said then watched as they left. Then came back to the room and hooked up her X Box 360 Live. Then turned towards Nao and gave her a wireless controller then smiled and said. "Great now to get ready to kick some ass."

"Oh most definitely." Nao said happily.

"Want to play live or get some practice first?" Natsuki asked when the game loaded and Nao finished making her Profile.

"Lets get some practice first." Nao said simply.

"Ok then do you want human or locust?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"You can be both." Nao said surprised then added. "Lets do Locusts."

"Yup and ok." Natsuki said happily. Then went to the versus menu and did the team death match and made it so they were on the locust side.

"Bad ass." Nao said grinning.

"I know right now choose which one you want." Natsuki said agreeing then added quickly. "I got Myrrah."

"Ok well I guess I'll be a sniper." Nao said simply.

"Ok then lets play." Natsuki said starting the round. Then chose the Gridlock map and asked. "Do you want the sniper rifle?"

"Sure." Nao said then asked. "Is the rifle the same like on Gears 2?"

"Yea except how it looks when you use it is different but its the same how you use it." Natsuki said explaining.

"Ok then." Nao said then went to where the sniper rifle was and traded her lancer for it.

"I'm taking you lancer." Natsuki said after Nao got the rifle.

"Ok thats fine." Nao said then use the sniper and got a head shot on Marcus. Then got a big smile and said. "That is fucking bad ass."

"I know right." Natsuki said then started shooting the other people.

"I'll defend you while you sniper sound good?" Natsuki asked as she started shooting the other COGS.

"Yea." Nao said then got another head shot kill.

"Crap there coming from the other side now." Natsuki said after a few minutes of constant kills.

"I see them." Nao said facing the other way and saw that there was Anya with her Gnasher shotgun. Then hurried to try and change her own weapon and shouted. "Nooo there when my kill streak."

"Crap she got me to damn it." Natsuki said pissed her streak was ended.

"Chain saw her in half?" Nao said when they were reborn.

"You bet." Natsuki said as she had her character run faster to where Anya was.

"Thats bad ass. "Nao said when see saw they did the double chainsaw kill on Anya. While Natsuki's character's chainsaw went for her midsection. While Nao's character went through her chest.

"Totally." Natsuki said happily since she did the first double chainsaw kill. Then just continued to play killing as many people they could with out getting killed them self.

* * *

"Ready for live play?" Natsuki asked as she took out to headsets for her and Nao.

"You bet." Nao said as she put the headset on then said.

"Whats your gamer tag gonna be?" Natsuki asked as she was making one for Nao.

"SpiderLover15?" Natsuki asked coming up with the name when she saw the spider on Nao's shirt.

"Sure." Nao said plainly then asked curiously. "What's yours?"

"WolfieDuran1298" Natsuki replied then she went to a game waiting to start and asked. "Want do different teams this time?"

"Sure I'll be on the locust team." Nao said simply.

"Lets got to that room I'll be on FlowerGrower256 team you can be on StoneMan007 team." Nao said looking at the table and saw to people waiting.

"Ok thats fine." Natsuki said then joined the game.

"What the hell hurry up and shoot what are you doing you fucking dumb ass." Natsuki yelled into the headset. After a few minutes in to the game as she was being attacked by Flower.

"Seems like the mutt has some anger issues." Stone said jokingly.

"Oh fuck you dont just stand there help me and attack them you ass hole." Natsuki said still yelling into in the headset.

"I feel sorry for ya man." Flower said as she heard stone being cussed out at.

"Haha but it is entertaining isn't it flower." Nao said smiling.

"Yea it is spider." Flower said while helping Nao in the game since she was on Nao's team.

"Oh fuck you spider." Stone said angry.

"No thanks don't swing that way stone more into girls." Nao said laughing.

"Grrr damn it stone you fucking killed me." Natsuki said getting pissed off.

"Sorry Mutt." Stone said apologizing.

"Yea right you fucking ass hole." Natsuki said pissed as she waited for the round to end

"This is funny." Flower said while laughing.

"Yea it is." Nao said agreeing then smiled and killed stone while said. "Oh and thanks for the help but Stone now you die."

"Oh fuck." Stone said as Nao pulled out her Gnasher shotgun and killed him from close range.

"Bye you guys it was a fun but I got to go hope to play with you again." Flower said after the end of the fifteenth round then signed off.

"Bye flower." They all said together.

"Got to go as well bye." Stone said apologizing.

"Good bout time." Natsuki said happily that the worst team mate ever is leaving.

"Fuck you Mutt." Stone said angry then signed off while Nao just laughed.

"Ugh finally its over." Natsuki said then sighed since she lost cause of her useless team mate.

"Ha that was fun." Nao said happily then took off her headset.

"At least your team mate is helping you while the fucking dumb ass on my team was standing there like an idiot" Natsuki said while taking off her own headset.

"Well it was still a little close." Nao said shrugging her shoulders.

"How the hell is thirteen to two close?" Natsuki asked sarcastically.

"Its not." Nao said happily. Then put her head set back on and asked "Play again?"

"Of course I need my revenge don't I." Natsuki said with an evil smile. Then put her head set back on then looked for another game available.

* * *

"Hey were back." Natsuki heard some one yell from another room. Then paused the game and asked "Want to check who it is."

"I know who it is it's Mai." Nao said recognizing the voice.

"Ok." Natsuki said simply then turned the game back on.

"Nao are ya here?" Another voice was heard that Natsuki didn't know.

"Chie I'm guessing." Natsuki said remembering Nao said her name earlier when she grabbed the helmet she used.

"Yup." Nao said then yelled so the two girls in the room could hear her. "I'm in the bed room."

"Ok." the replied as they came into the bedroom and saw the new t.v. then asked. "Were the hell did that come from?"

"This mutt bought it." Nao said happily.

"Who?" The girl with orange hair asked confused.

"This girl here." Nao said pointing to the girl next to her.

"Oh hello didn't see ya there. I'm Chie." The girl with black hair said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Mai." The girl with orange hair said happily.

"Nice to meet you as well I'm Natsuki." Natsuki said with smile on her face as well.

"So you got the t.v." Chie asked looking at the new t.v.

"Yea." Natsuki said happily.

"Awesome its way better than that one." Chie said pointing to the smaller t.v. in the corner.

"How big is it?" Mai asked staring at the t.v.

"Its a 60 inch." Nao said smiling.

"Awesome." Chie said happily.

"Yea you guys play?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Of course who doesn't?" Chie answered with her own question.

"Stupid people." Nao said with a chuckle.

"Ok come on." Natsuki said handing them a controller. Then started a new game.

"I have a profile on here." Chie said pulling out her memory card and plugged it into the Natsuki's X Box 360

"Wait Chie why do you have an X Box memory card if you don't have an X Box?" Mai asked curiously.

"My parents bought me one last weekend but I have to keep it at home so I just keep my memory card with me that way I know my game stuff is safe." Chie said simply.

"Guess that makes sense." Nao said simply.

"Hey what's ur gamer tag." Chie asked wondering.

"WolfieDuran1298 why?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"No way it is you I thought I recognized your voice." Chie said pointing her finger at Natsuki.

"Huh?" Natsuki asked a little confused.

"You dont recognize my voice I'm hurt." Chie said faking sadness.

"Should I?" Natsuki asked still confused.

"My gamer tag is VioletBlueRose94." Chie said than saw the confused look on Natsuki's face turn.

"Oh I remember now." Natsuki said happily then added. "I was kicking your ass the other day when I was playing this on live."

"Yes but I've been practicing." Chie said grinning then added. "Time for my revenge."

"We will see about that." Natsuki said accepting the challenge then said. "Team's me and Nao vs. you and Mai."

"Fine with me." Chie said as she waited for the game to start.

"You want to be locust or humans?" Natsuki asked when they got to the team selection.

"Mai you want humans?" Chie asked looking at her team mate.

"Sure." Mai said simply.

"Ok." Natsuki said then choose the locust team for her and Nao.

"Can I Myrrah this time?" Nao asked since she was a sniper for the last four hours of there playing.

"Sure." Natsuki said then went for the sniper.

"Ok I Mai pick your character." Chie said letting her friend go first.

"Ok I'll be Anya." Mai said picking the first girl she saw.

"Ok guess I'll be Sam." Chie said picking the other girl.

"Ready." Natsuki asked before starting the match.

"I'm gonna make dinner now." Mai said after the fifth round.

"Ok lets stop for a while and let the X Box cool down." Natsuki said as she stretched and turned off the X Box 360.

"How long have you been playing today?" Chie asked curiously.

"What time did we start spider around noon?" Natsuki asked looking at the Nao.

"Yea I think so mutt." Nao said after think for a moment.

"Then seven and a half hours." Natsuki said after seeing the time on her watch said half past seven.

"Geez Nao you must have learned fast then." Chie said since she had lost to Nao and Natsuki.

"Yep you should have seen it when I was playing live a team mate named Flower it was great me and her pretty much destroyed the mutt and her team mate Stone." Nao said happily.

"Oh go fuck your self spider." Natsuki said still angry.

"No thanks." Nao said smiling.

"How bad did she lose?" Chie asked curiously.

"Thirteen to two." Nao said happily.

"Wow you where crushed." Chie said feeling better for all the lost she had dealt with when she was destroyed by Natsuki.

"Shut up Stone was a fucking dumb ass that just stood still most of the time and when he attacked he would always end up killing me." Natsuki said pissed.

"Sure, sure blame the team mate." Nao said laughing.

"But the other battles where better though so what is it out of the seven different games we did what is the final score I have 4 wins and you have how many?" Natsuki asked with a smile on her face.

"Three." Nao said then sighed that she did lose in the overall battle.

"Dinner is done." Mai said walking into the room.

"What's for dinner?" Nao asked curious.

"My special ramen." Mai said happily.

"Yay." Chie said since she loved Mai's ramen.

* * *

"These noodles are great." Natsuki said taking the last bite of the noodles.

"Thanks." Mai said happily.

"I'm gonna go take my shower now then go to bed." Natsuki said grabbing a change of pajamas.

"Hurry mutt I want to take one to." Nao said as she started filing her nails.

"Ok I'll go nice and slow then." Natsuki said jokingly as she went to the bath room.

"Bout time mutt." Nao said then ran towards the bathroom.

"Ah that felt great." Natsuki said as she came out of the bathroom after her shower.

"I wasn't that long like twenty minutes spider." Natsuki said as she used the towel to dry her still wet hair.

"What ever." Nao said as she went into the bathroom to take her shower.

"Goodnight." Natsuki said once her hair was dried.

"Goodnight." The others said. Then turned off the lights and went into the bed room and went to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 2

I wish I could get a pretty much free t.v. for my room that would be awesome but oh well.

I dont have live on my X Box 360 and I just made up the gamer tags so ...

Any way thanks for reading. Please review.

Chapter 3 will be uploaded some time soon hopefully : D

Bye Bye : )


	3. Tuesday Morning

Chapter 3: Tuesday Morning

_Thought's and sound's are in Italics._

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME MAI-HIME/MAI-OTOME.**

* * *

"Oi Mutt wake up." Nao said while shaking Natsuki's shoulder.

"Five more minutes spider." Natsuki said then pulled her covers over her head.

"Fine if you dont want breakfast then stay in bed." Nao said shrugging her shoulders and walked away from the bed.

"I'm up." Natsuki said then shot out of bed and fell of the side.

"Haha that was was funny Chie said as she recorded what just happened on her cell phone.

"Ow." Natsuki said as she rubbed her head.

"Up now." Mai asked giggling.

"Geez what do you think." Natsuki said as she stretched and went to get her uniform on.

"Come on." Nao said when Natsuki was finally ready.

"Ok." Natsuki said then walked out of the room.

* * *

"We sit over there." Mai said pointing to an empty table in the corner of the room.

"Ok." Natsuki said then went to get her food followed by the rest of them and sat down at their table.

"Hey you guys." A girl with black hair and braids said as she walked over and sat next to Mai.

"Hey Mikoto." Mai said happily as she rubbed the Mikoto's head.

"Hey Mikoto did Aoi come with you?" Chie asked since Mikoto shared a room with her.

"No she left after me." Mikoto said then took a bite of her food.

"Who is Aoi?" Natsuki asked curiously?

"I'm Aoi and I'm Chie's girlfriend." Aoi said sitting next to Chie.

"Hey babe." Chie said putting her arm around Aoi's waist.

"Who are you?" Aoi asked nicely while looking at Natsuki.

"Yea Mai who is that?" Mikoto asked staring at Natsuki.

"Oh right you don't know this is Natsuki she is our new room mate." Chie said introducing Natsuki.

"Nice to meet you Natsuki." Aoi said with a big smile on her face.

"Yea you to." Natsuki said with a quick bow of her head.

"Hey Chie what are you watching." Aoi asked when she saw Chie looking at her cell phone.

"The most hilarious thing ever." Chie said happily as she replied the video for the girl.

"Wow." Aoi said then started laughing loudly.

"Whats funny?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Oh uh nothing." Chie said looking back at the cell phone.

"What?" Natsuki asked more serious this time.

"Nothing." Chie said still looking at her phone while giggling.

"Fine." Natsuki said then quickly snatched the phone out of Chie's hand in less than a few seconds.

"What the hell." Chie said seeing that the phone was now out of her hand. Then saw her phone was in Natsuki's hand then asked. "How did you do that?"

"Fast hands." Natsuki said then looked at the phone and was shocked at the video that was playing. Then got angry and yelled "What the hell why did you record that?"

"Cause it was funny." Chie said taking her phone back.

"Delete it now." Natsuki said seriously then gave Chie her Kuga death glare. Then watched as Chie visibly paled and deleted the video.

"What a shame." Chie said then sighed once the video was gone.

"Onee-Chan." Alyssa said as she ran over and hugged Natsuki.

"A-Alyssa why are you here?" Natsuki asked surprised seeing her sister.

"I wanted to have breakfast with Onee-Chan so I asked Miyu to get me early." Alyssa said still hugging Natsuki.

"Awww." Natsuki heard her table say then quickly gave them her Kuga death glare which shut them up quickly.

"Where is Miyu at?" Natsuki asked not seeing her.

"She just left she had some stuff to help Sister Yukariko with she'll be back in a little bit."Alyssa said simply.

"Ok." Natsuki said then took a bite of her breakfast.

"So your Natsuki's little sister." Mai said looking at Alyssa.

"Yea." Alyssa said happily.

"Really your to cute to be her sister." Chie said teasingly.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Natsuki asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing." Chie said shrugging her shoulders then smiled and said. "You know Alyssa you just missed your Onee-Chan do something really embarrassing."

"Really what?" Alyssa asked curious.

"Tell her and you die." Natsuki said seriously while giving Chie her death glare again.

"Another time Alyssa dont feel like dieing today." Chie said with a small chuckle.

"Meanie Onee-Chan." Alyssa said crossing her arms like Natsuki said earlier.

_"Yea there definitely sisters"_ They table thought while looking at Alyssa.

"I'm here now Alyssa." Miyu said walking over to the young lady.

"Miyu." Alyssa said happily as she hugged the older girl.

"Alyssa you have a concert coming up don't you?" Natsuki asked trying to remember.

"Yes I'm singing at the festival next weekend." Alyssa said happily.

"Ok can't wait then." Natsuki said excited.

"Can we shoot fireworks after it?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"Sure." Natsuki said agreeing.

"Yay." Alyssa said happily.

"Your gonna come to right Miyu?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"If Alyssa wants me to I would like to very much." Miyu said with a smile.

"Of course I do." Alyssa said smiling then turned towards Natsuki and asked. "Can your friends come to Onee-Chan?"

"You guys want to come?" Natsuki asked looking at her friends.

"Yea." They said getting excited.

"Ok." Natsuki said then turned back toward he sister and said. "They're coming."

"Alyssa we need to go its time to go." Miyu said looking at the clock.

"Yea we should go to." Natsuki said then taking her plate to the garbage.

"See you later Onee-Chan." Alyssa said giving Natsuki a hug then left with Miyu.

* * *

"Hello Miss Kuga." Natsuki's homeroom teacher said when she Natsuki walk in to the classroom.

"Hello Midori-Sensei." Natsuki said bowing her head.

"Drop the Sensei just call me Midori." Midori said seriously.

"Ok." Natsuki said nodding her head then asked. "Where do I sit?"

"Hmmm take the seat next Tokiha." Midori said looking at the only empty seat.

"Ok." Natsuki said then walked over to her seat.

"So Natsuki what classes do you have?" Mai asked curiously.

"Here." Natsuki said giving her schedule.

"Why are you in advance classes?" Mai asked confused.

"My mom's idea cause she doesn't want me to get into trouble so she wants me stay busy with home work and other shit." Natsuki said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh." Mai said nodding her head.

"I'm gonna sleep wake me when class is over." Natsuki said then put her headphone's in then laid her head on the desk then fell asleep.

"Should we wake her?" Chie asked when the bell rang..

"Yea I told her I would." Mai said then walked over to Natsuki and started shaking her shoulder.

"Class over?" Natsuki asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yea lets go." Mai said then walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Welcome Miss Kuga to my health class. I'm am Yohko Sagisawa." Yohko said telling her new student.

"Uh yea." Natsuki said simply.

"You may take a seat where there is an open one." Yohko said then gathered some papers together then said. "Here is your text book were are starting a new chapter so you haven't missed much."

"Ok." Natsuki said taking her book and took a seat in the back corner.

"Ok class today we are starting a new chapter will be going over good nutrition." Yohko said talking to her class.

"Hi I'm Akane Higurashi." The girl next to Natsuki's whispered.

"Hi." Natsuki said quietly.

"So to good nutrition you need a have a healthy diet." Maria said starting her lecture.

"Wow this is so interesting" Natsuki said sarcastically.

"I know right its so great." Akane said equally sarcastic.

"Haha it will take a miracle not falling asleep." Natsuki said then started giggling quietly.

"I know its so boring." Akane said while whispering.

"You two in the back stop chatting." Maia said stopping her lecture.

"Sorry Sensei." Natsuki and Akane said then bowed their head.

"Don't let it happen again." Yohko said then went back to her lecture.

Then Natsuki and Akane looked at each other then started giggling quietly.

"I'm gonna listen to my music." Natsuki said quietly the put her head phones in secretly and covered them with her hair and saw Akane nod. Then looked down to her book making it look like she was listing.

"Class is over." Yohko said as the bell rang.

"Natsuki." Akane said putting her hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Natsuki hummed while looking up and saw the class was getting there items and leaving. Then smiled and said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Akane said with a smile and then asked. "What class do you have next?"

"Japanese history with Midori you?" Natsuki asked curious.

"Same lets walk to class together." Akane said happily.

"Sure." Natsuki said then grabbed her stuff and left with Akane.

* * *

"Hello Midori." Natsuki said walking into her classroom.

"Ah Kuga nice to see you again did you enjoy your nap this morning?" Midori asked with a chuckle.

"Uh yes, yes I did," Natsuki said rubbing back of here head nervously.

"Haha here is your Japanese history book." Midori said giving Natsuki her text book.

"Sit anywhere?" Natsuki asked seeing some empty desks.

"Yup, oh and today there is a test so just keep your self busy while the others are taking it." Midori said simply.

"Ok that works." Natsuki said then took the empty desk next to Akane.

"Have fun with the test." Natsuki said jokingly.

"Yea cause tests are so much fun." Akane said with a small chuckle.

"Let me know when your done." Natsuki said then put her head phones in.

"Ok." Akane said then grabbed a pencil and eraser.

"Ok class listen up to day we have a test so get out your pencils." Midori said smiling while the class groaned while Midori passed out the test.

_"Best Sensei ever so far."_ Natsuki thought as she started playing games on her Ipod for more than half the class.

"I'm done." Akane said after finishing her test tapped Natsuki's shoulder to get her attention..

"Ok." Natsuki said quietly.

"What are you playing?" Akane asked curiously when she saw zombies.

"Call of Duty" World at War." Natsuki said while trying not to die.

"Awesome." Akane said watching Natsuki play.

"How much time is left?" Natsuki asked as she paused the game.

"Bout 5 minutes." Akane said looking at her wrist watch.

"Ok." Natsuki said then saved her game and turned it off.

"How was the test?" Natsuki asked just looking for something to talk about.

"Eh not bad I think I past it." Akane said hopefully then asked.

"What class do you have next?" Natsuki asked curious.

"Gym." Akane said then asked. "And yourself?"

"Advance Physics ugh." Natsuki said frowning

"Really that's a third year class though." Akane said a little shocked.

"Yea it should be fun." Natsuki said then sighed and asked. "Wanna trade."

"Uh no thanks." Akane said with a giggle.

"Yea kinda figured you would say that." Natsuki said then got up as the bell rang.

"What do you have after gym?" Natsuki asked as they walked out of the class room.

"Art." Akane replied then asked. "What bout you?"

"Same see ya later Akane." Natsuki said then walked into her advance physics class.

* * *

"Welcome Miss Kuga to my advance physics class. I'm Kaiji Sakomizu" Kaiji said greeting his new student.

"Hello." Natsuki said simply.

"Lets see you can sit between Miss Fujino and Miss Marguerite." Kaiji said after seeing an empty desk next to his top students then gave Natsuki her new text book.

"Hello Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said when Natsuki sat down.

"H-hey." Natsuki said stuttering. Then thought to her self. _"Damn it why am I still stuttering?"_

"You must be smart taking a third year class as a first year." Shizuru said surprised.

"Is it that odd?" Natsuki asked curious.

"No your the second first year to join this class and I dont mind it cause I get to see you everyday." Shizuru said half teasing half serious.

"U-uh." Natsuki said not sure what else to say as she started to blush.

"Ok class today we are reviewing from where we left off last times so get into partners and study till class is over." Kaiji said to his class.

"Would you like to partners Natsuki?" Shizuru asked when the Kaiji stopped talking.

"U-uh sure." Natsuki said with a stutter.

"Shizuru can I be your partner this time?" A girl with teal colored hair asked.

"Sorry Tomoe I'm going to study with Natsuki this time." Shizuru said nicely.

"Who is Natsuki?" Tomoe asked confused.

"I am got a problem?" Natsuki asked annoyed.

"No." Tomoe said with an angry tone in her voice then asked. "Why would I?"

"Whatever." Natsuki said then went to one of the lab tables with Shizuru. Then once they reached the table asked. "What's with her she crazy or something?"

"Not crazy more like obsessed always wanting to be my partner." Shizuru said shaking her head.

"Oh." Natsuki said simply. Then opened her book and asked "So what are we learning to day?"

"Astronomy." Shizuru said while getting her own book open to the correct chapter.

"So Astrophysics fun." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Oh does Natsuki already know this." Shizuru said pointing to some information in her textbook.

"Yes Natsu-" Natsuki started to say then coughed and looked into her book and said. "I mean yes I do."

"Oh really." Shizuru said not believing her.

"Yes, I learned this at my old school. It was bad enough the first time." Natsuki said while looking at her partner.

"So then do you care to tell me what the Doppler Effect is?" Shizuru asked to see if Natsuki really knows.

"It is-." Natsuki started to say while looking at her book before being cut off by Shizuru who just smiled and said. "Without looking at your book."

"Ugh if I remember its uh it is common to all types of wave motion." Natsuki said trying to remember something from what she learned. Then looked to Shizuru and asked. "Uh right?"

"Correct you are Natsuki." Shizuru said after a few seconds then patted Natsuki's head.

"Don't pet me." Natsuki said trying to sound seriously but with a blush on her face then thought. _"This is going to be a long class."_

"Ok class few more minutes left go back to your seats." Kaiji said to his class after looking at the clock.

"Class is done already it was just getting fun." Shizuru said with a frown while Natsuki just blushed.

"Ok class study the chapter cause there is a test next time."Kaiji said after his class returned to their seat.

"Do I have to take it?" Natsuki asked since she only got here today.

"Not unless you want to since you just started today." Kaiji said simply.

"Ok." Natsuki said happily.

"You should take it since you already know this." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" Natsuki asked confused.

"Cause if you do I'll give you a present." Shizuru said then winked.

"Jeez." Natsuki said as she crossed her arms and started blushing again then thought. "_Damn it how many times are you going to make me blush."_

"Oh Natsuki's blushing is she thinking something naughty?" Shizuru said while starting to giggle.

"O-of course not." Natsuki said while her blush got redder and looked away from Shizuru. Then smiled and pointed towards Tomoe and whispered. "I'm not a crazy like that freaky girl there."

"That's not nice Natsuki." Shizuru said trying and failing to stop laughing.

"Well its true." Natsuki said grinning.

"Ok class is over you may go." Kaiji said after the bell stopped ringing.

"Bye Shizuru." Tomoe said quickly then gave Natsuki a dirty look then left the classroom.

"What the hell?" Natsuki asked confused when she saw the look Tomoe was giving her.

"Whats the matter Natsuki?" Shizuru asked after she heard Natsuki.

"Tomoe just gave me a dirty look." Natsuki said then shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe she heard your comment." Shizuru said and started giggling again.

"Yea." Natsuki said agreeing then grabbed her bag and added. "But oh well see you later Shizuru."

"Bye Natsuki." Shizuru said then left the room with Natsuki.

* * *

"Hello Miss Kuga I'm Wataru Ishigami and welcome to my art class." Wataru said to his new student.

"Hi." Natsuki said simply.

"You may sit at any table." Wataru said then went to his desk.

"Oh great she's here." Natsuki said to her self after seeing Tomoe already sitting at a table.

"Hey Natsuki." Akane said then walked to her table.

"Hey." Natsuki said then sat next to Akane.

"Akane who is that?" A blonde hair girl said as she walked over to the table.

"This is Natsuki she just stared today." Akane said to the blonde girl.

"Hi I'm Erstin Ho." The blonde girl said nicely then took the seat next to Akane.

"Hey guys." Erstin said when she saw her two other friends come to the table.

"Natsuki this is Akira." Akane said pointing to an orange haired girl then pointed to the other and said. "And that is Nina."

"Hey." Akira said happily.

"Hello." Nina said then bowed her head.

"Hi." Natsuki said simply.

"Class." Wataru said getting his students attention. Once he saw them all staring at him he said. "Today we are painting so get paint form the back room and pick one of the four animals. Which are a wolf, tiger, fox, and lion. Then at the end of class we will pick the best."

"What animal are you going to pain?" Akira asked curiously looking at the whole table.

"Wolf." Natsuki said simply.

"Tiger." Akane said happily.

"Lion." Nina said plainly.

"I'm doing the fox then." Akira said happily since she didn't have to compete with her friend.

"Ok lets get our paint and get started." Akane said as she stood up and went to the back room.

"Watch where your going." Tomoe said when Natsuki bumped into her coming out of the room.

"Sorry." Natsuki said then started going back to her table when she was stopped by Tomoe and asked annoyed. "What now?"

"You got paint on my new shirt you dumb ass." Tomoe said pissed when she saw the paint.

"And?" Natsuki asked getting angry Tomoe.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Tomoe asked looking at the small stain on her new shirt.

"Nothing at all." Natsuki said then started to walk away.

"Grrr." Tomoe growled then grabbed and some purple paint and dumped it on Natsuki.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Natsuki asked looking at her now purple hair and shirt.

"You got paint on me so I got paint on you." Tomoe said laughing at Natsuki's purple appearance.

"That was a fucking accident." Natsuki said pissed off.

"Yea and so was that my hand slipped." Tomoe said still laughing.

"Well then so is this." Natsuki said then grabbed a bucket filled with red paint and dumped it on Tomoe.

"What the fuck?" Tomoe asked now pissed off her new shirt and pants were ruined.

"Red looks good on you." Natsuki said laughing.

"Grrr." Tomoe growled then tackled Natsuki to the ground and started to punch at her face. Which of course Natsuki dodged which was pissing Tomoe off. Then Natsuki pushed Tomoe off her and rolled on top of Tomoe and started punching her face. Then heard Tomoe yell "Ow you fucking bitch that hurt." Then finally Tomoe got Natsuki under her again and landed a punch on Natsuki's face.

"Your the bitch." Natsuki said then spit in Tomoe's face.

"You asked for it now." Tomoe said wiping her face then punched Natsuki again in her eye this time.

"Ladies break it up." Wataru said pulling Tomoe off Natsuki. Then saw the two girls covered in paint and then sighed asked. "So who wants to tell me what happened here?"

"Tomoe dumped her paint all over me." Natsuki said extremely pissed off.

"She got paint on me first." Tomoe said defending her self.

"Well you attacked me first." Natsuki said still angry but also at the same time as Tomoe was talking.

"Ladies, Ladies go to the Student council office first but try to wipe off some of the paint first." Wataru said disappointed at the waste of paint. Then turned back to his class who where still looking at the girls and said. "Ok class get back to your painting."

"Yes sensei." Class said together then went back to their paints. While Natsuki and Tomoe started to clean them self.

"Ok ladies to the student council office." Wataru said when the two girls where finished wiping them self.

"How come where going there and not the principal's office?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Because the principal is not here today and the student council is the next best thing since they can do student punishments." Wataru said simply.

"Oh ok and where is the student council room?" Natsuki asked since she only started to day and haven't been there yet.

"Oh right um Miss Ota can you come here please?" Wataru asked one of his students to come over to them.

"Yes Sensei?" Yayoi asked walking over to him.

"Can you go with these to and make sure no more fighting happens." Wataru asked when his student came over.

"Yes sensei." Yayoi said then walked out of the room with the two other girls.

* * *

"I'm Yayoi." Yayoi said introducing her self Natsuki while they walked to the student council room.

"Natsuki." Natsuki said simply.

"That was awesome what you did by the way." Yayoi whispered to Natsuki when Tomoe wasn't looking and so Tomoe didn't hear her.

"Yea." Natsuki whispered while smiling and nodding her heard.

"Where here." Yayoi said after a few more minutes of walking in silence.

"Thanks." Natsuki said smiling while Tomoe just walked into the room.

"Bye." Yayoi said then went back to class.

_"Well here goes nothing."_ Natsuki thought walking into the student council room.

* * *

End of chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews glad you guys are enjoying my story : )

I like this chapter haha.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Chapter 3 will be uploaded some time soon hopefully : D

Bye Bye : )


	4. Punishment and Lunch

Chapter 4: Punishment and Lunch

_Thought's and sound's are in Italics._

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME MAI-HIME/MAI-OTOME.**

* * *

"Shizuru why are you here?" Natsuki asked surprised when she saw the crimson eyed lady.

"Wow your and idiot." Tomoe said laughing.

"Tomoe do not call Natsuki names she doesn't know because she just started today." Shizuru said angrily. Then turned to Natsuki then smiled and said. "I'm the president of the student council."

"Oh." Natsuki said simply.

"So do you want some ice for your eye Natsuki?" Shizuru asked when she saw the bruise start forming.

"Sure." Natsuki said simply. Then watch as Shizuru pulled out an ice pack out of the mini fridge that was behind her desk.

"Can I have one to?" Tomoe asked frowning since Shizuru didn't ask her.

"Yes." Shizuru said simply then got another ice pack for Tomoe.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuru asked when she gave the ice pack to Natsuki.

"Not really I've had worse then that." Natsuki said then put the ice on her eye.

"You know that doesn't sound reassuring." Shizuru said half serious half jokingly.

"Yea i know. But I've taken karate lessons and been in a lot practice fights so pain doesn't bother me." Natsuki said semi seriously.

"Well good for you." Tomoe said while putting the ice pack on her face then said. "Gah my face fucking hurts."

"Good serves you right for attacking me." Natsuki said with a grin since she hurt Tomoe.

"Ok stop." Shizuru said before there was another fight. Then looked at the to girls and leaning against her desk asked. "So which one wants to tell me what happened?"

"Tomoe dumped her paint all over me." Natsuki said starting to get pissed off.

"She got paint on me first." Tomoe said defending her self.

"Stop one at a time." Shizuru said so she could understand what happened between the two girls. Then waited a moment and said. "Tomoe you first."

"Ok I was going into the backroom where the paint is in the art room while Natsuki is coming out." Tomoe started to say.

"Ok and then what happened?" Shizuru asked while looking at Tomoe.

"She bumped into me and got paint on my new shirt." Tomoe said angry.

"Did Natsuki apologize?" Shizuru asked as she looked at Natsuki who just had her arms crossed looking away from her.

"Uh yea." Tomoe said looking away from Shizuru.

"So what did you do?" Shizuru asked looking back to Tomoe.

"I asked her what she was going to do about it." Tomoe said simply.

"And what did Natsuki say?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"She said nothing." Tomoe said looking at Natsuki with a anger.

"So what did you do?" Shizuru asked looking into Tomoe's eyes.

"I uh got mad then took a little bit of paint and got some on her." Tomoe said pointing to Natsuki.

"Not a little a full bucket you liar." Natsuki said pissed.

"Natsuki quiet you get your turn in a minute." Shizuru said seriously.

"Uh sorry." Natsuki said bowing her head while Tomoe snickered.

"Any way." Tomoe said starting again. Then frowned and added. "After I got some paint on her she went and grabbed a bucket full of Red paint and dumped it on me then started laughing."

"Where you laughing?" Shizuru asked looking at Natsuki. Then watched as Natsuki nodded her head slightly.

"Then I got mad and then i uh kinda tackled her on the ground." Tomoe said frowning

"You tackled her?" Shizuru said shocked.

"Yea." Tomoe said looking away then said."Then punched me and I punched her then she spit in my face."

"Who punched first?" Shizuru asked looking at the to of them.

"I did." Tomoe said bowing her head.

"Ok." Shizuru said shaking her head disapprovingly then said. "Natsuki your turn."

"Ok first I did get paint on her but it was only a small speck on her and she started to flip out I said sorry then she dumped a bucket of purple paint on me." Natsuki said still pissed off.

"So you started the confrontation?" Shizuru asked looking at Natsuki.

"Yea I guess but it was an accident and I did say sorry." Natsuki said quickly.

"Ok let me see if I understand it." Shizuru said looking at the to girls staring at her then said. "So Natsuki you started it." Looking at Natsuki who nodded her head then looked at Tomoe and said. "But Tomoe blew it out of proportion."

"Yea I did but this was my brand new shirt and she wasn't going to do anything about it." Tomoe said frowning.

"Yes but you also said that Natsuki did apologize." Shizuru said looking at Tomoe.

"But, but." Tomoe said trying to come up with something.

"But nothing you also attacked her first." Shizuru said not happy with the teal haired girl in front of her.

"Whats my punishment?" Tomoe asked since she new she couldn't win.

"Either be suspended from classes tomorrow and get zero's for everything or you can spend the next to weeks working in the cafeteria." Shizuru said after a moment.

"What about me?" Natsuki asked wondering what was going to happen to herself.

"Your not in trouble since you did apologize in the beginning and you were attacked first." Shizuru said with a smile.

"What that's not fair." Tomoe said angry since she was the only one punished then added. "If that dumb ass didn't get paint on me I wouldn't of dumped paint on her or tackled her."

"Tomoe." Shizuru said angrily while slamming her hands down on the desk.

"Yes." Tomoe asked scared of what Shizuru was going to say.

"Didn't I tell you not to call Natsuki name's." Shizuru said furious.

"Y-yes." Tomoe said bowing her head in fright.

"Now which punishment do you want Suspension tomorrow or cafeteria work for the next two weeks?" Shizuru asked still mad.

"Two I thought you said one." Tomoe said looking at the furious lady in front of her.

"It was one till you called Natsuki a name." Shizuru said still angry then asked. "Now which one."

"I-I'll take the cafeteria." Tomoe said still scared.

"Ok then." Shizuru said writing the punishment in a book then said still angry. "Now leave." Then watched Tomoe run out of the room as fast as she could.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Natsuki said after Tomoe was out of the room.

"Will do." Shizuru said with a smile. Then started giggling after a few minutes and said " But you know for some reason I had a feeling that you and Tomoe would have to come here."

"Yea me to." Natsuki said agreeing.

"Would you like to join me for lunch in here?" Shizuru asked when the bell ringed.

"Sure." Natsuki said happily. Then frowned and said. "But I don't have anything for lunch though I was just going to eat in the cafeteria."

"That's fine we can share mine I made to much this morning." Shizuru said then pulled a lunch box out of the mini fridge. Then put it in the microwave.

"Oh ok thanks." Natsuki said with a smile then stood and said. "Wait I need to get my stuff before crazy girl messes with it."

Knock, Knock

"Come in." Shizuru said when the knocking stopped.

"Natsuki your still here good I brought your stuff." Akane said while handing Natsuki her text books and bag.

"Thanks." Natsuki said happily since her stuff was paint free.

"Your welcome see ya later Natsuki." Akane said then bowed her head at Shizuru and left.

"So do you always eat lunch in here?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"No not always some times I eat in the cafeteria with the other members of the student council." Shizuru said then pulled out the food when the microwave dinged.

"Oh." Natsuki said simply.

"So besides what happened in the last class how do you like it here?" Shizuru asked while taking out a pair of chop sticks and handing them to Natsuki.

"Yea its better I've made some new friends." Natsuki said happily.

"That good." Shizuru said simply then asked. "So what made you come to Fuuka?"

"I got expelled at my old school?" Natsuki said looking away from Shizuru and rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh really why were you expelled." Shizuru asked intrigued.

"I uh kinda broke this guys arms?" Natsuki said scratching her cheek

"Both of them?" Shizuru asked shocked.

"Yea." Natsuki said with a small blush.

"Wow." Shizuru said surprised. Then grabbed her lunch box and put it between Natsuki and her self then smiled and said. "Lets eat."

"This is great." Natsuki said after trying some of the fried shrimp. Then smiled and asked. "You really cooked this?"

"Yea." Shizuru said with a small blush while taking a bite of her food. Then just ate in silence.

"Its really good." Natsuki said happily then asked. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

"I've been cooking for a few years." Shizuru said simply.

"Thanks for lunch." Natsuki said after taking the last bite of the food.

"Your welcome." Shizuru said simply. Then smiled and asked. "Would you like to have lunch again tomorrow?"

"Sure I'll cook some thing for you to try tomorrow though." Natsuki said grinning.

"So we still have about twenty minutes till lunch is over do you want some help trying to get the paint out of your hair?" Shizuru asked looking at the still semi wet paint.

"Uh sure." Natsuki said then walked with shizuru towards the bathroom.

"Lean back." Shizuru said pulling lightly on Natsuki's hair into the sink.

"Ok." Natsuki said doing what she was told.

"So what classes do you have after lunch?" Shizuru asked as she started to wash Natsuki's hair.

"Um home economics, gym, a study hall so I'll probably be in the library, and geometry." Natsuki said after thinking for a moment.

"So we have three classes together huh." Shizuru said happily.

"What three?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Advance physics, home economics and geometry." Shizuru said then started to rinse the soap out and thankfully so did the purple paint.

"Quick question." Natsuki said as she took her head out of the sink.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked as she handed a towel to Natsuki.

"Tomoe in any of them?" Natsuki asked hoping the answer was now.

"Yea geometry but i'm not sure about your other class." Shizuru said frowning.

"Great." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Just stay away from her." Shizuru said seriously.

"I plan on it." Natsuki said then started walking back to the student council room.

"So what are you going to the dance this Saturday?" Shizuru asked when they were back in the room.

"I didn't know there was a dance." Natsuki said surprised.

"Well neither does the rest of the school." Shizuru said with a small chuckle then said. "The student council is putting up the fliers after school is over."

"Oh." Natsuki said with a small smile then said. "I'll think about it but dances aren't really my thing."

"Really never would of guessed." Shizuru said giggling then the bell ringed.

"Thanks for helping me with my hair hopefully the rest of the purple will come out tonight." Natsuki said hopefully. Then handed the towel back to Shizuru and grabbed her text books and bag.

"It was my pleasure Natsuki." Shizuru said with a smile then asked. "Would you like to walk to class together?"

"Sure." Natsuki said walking out of the room together with Shizuru right next to her.

* * *

End of chapter 4

Just a quick chapter.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Chapter 5 will be uploaded some time soon hopefully : D

Bye Bye : )


	5. Tuesday Afternoon

Chapter 5: Tuesday Afternoon

_Thought's and sound's are in Italics._

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME THEY BELONG TO.**

* * *

"Welcome Miss Kuga to home economics class. I am the teacher Yukariko Sanada." Yukariko said welcoming her new student. Then smiled and asked. "What happened to you?"

"Just a little accident in art." Natsuki said trying not to sound angry.

"Ok then take a seat where ever you like." Yukariko said smiling then added. "Oh and here is your hair tie and apron."

"Ok." Natsuki said as she grabbed the two items.

"Natsuki your in this class?" Mai said as she walked over to her then asked. "Where were you I didn't see you at lunch and what the heck happened?"

"I had lunch in the student council office." Natsuki said simply. Then said slightly angry." I'm covered in purple because of a dumb crazy bitch name Tomoe and she is also why I have a stupid black eye?"

"Wow." Mai said surprised then asked. "Do you want to sit with me and my group?"

"Uhh thanks but I was going to sit with Shizuru." Natsuki said looking away from Mai.

"Natsuki's got a crush. Natsuki's got a crush." Mai said in a sing song voice.

"What the hell no I don't" Natsuki said as she started to blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Mai asked curious for an answer.

"N-no reason." Natsuki said then cursed at her self cause she stuttered.

"Sure what ever you say." Mai said giggling.

"Ok class take your seats." Yukariko said to her students.

"Talk to you later." Mai said with a smile on her face then said before going to her seat. "Natsuki's got a crush."

"Grrr." Natsuki growled to her self as she walked over and sat next to Shizuru. Then tied her hair into a loose pony tail and put on her apron.

"Ok class today we are moving on to cooking." Yukariko said after her students where in their seats. Then smiled and said. "Today we are making peanut butter cookies."

"Great." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Don't like cooking?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"Its not the cooking it's just that I don't like sweets very much." Natsuki said simply then asked. "Do you like sweets?"

"Just a little." Shizuru said plainly.

"Ok class get out 1/4 cup oil, 1 cup of peanut butter, 1 cup of sugar, 1 cup of flour, 1 egg, 1/2 tsp baking powder, and a spoon. Once thats finished look up so I know your done. " Yukariko said then took out her own materials.

"Natsuki you get the peanut butter, flour, and sugar. I'll get the rest." Shizuru said as she started to get the other items.

"Ok." Natsuki said simply then grabbed the needed materials.

"Ok every one done." Yukariko said after a few minutes. Then smiled after every one shook there head yes then said. "Now Preheat your ovens to 350."

"I got it." Natsuki said since see was closer to the oven.

"Thanks." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Ok now while the oven preheats you need to mix egg, peanut butter, flour, oil, sugar, and baking powder all together." Yukariko said as she put the items all together then said. "Now stir until it is well blended and make sure the egg is stirred well and is no longer visible."

"Natsuki will you hand me the bowl in font of you." Shizuru asked as she started to grab the other materials.

"Here you go." Natsuki said as she handed the bowl and brushed hands with Shizuru then blushed and looked away and murmured. "Sorry."

"Thank you and dont be sorry." Shizuru said as she chuckled. Then put the items in the bowl and then asked. "Would you like to stir?"

"Uh sure." Natsuki said blushing then took the bowl and brushed her hand against Shizuru's and blushed deeper.

"Are you ok?" Shizuru asked when she saw Natsuki's face getting red.

"Y-yea I'm fine." Natsuki said with a nervous chuckle then started to stir the items together.

"If you say so." Shizuru said then watched Natsuki.

"Ok now is every one done with this part?" Yukariko asked when she finished her own mixing. Then once every one shook there head said. "Now take the spoon even-sized amounts on a cookie sheet. If you like you can use the back of a fork to press into the dough, making a criss-cross design on the cookies."

"Since you stirred it I do the spooning part." Shizuru said taking the bowl from Natsuki brushing her hand against Natsuki's on purpose.

"O-ok." Natsuki said with a stutter. Then quickly put her hands behind her back.

"Ok now for the last part." Yukariko said after every one was looking at her and said. "Now the oven should be done preheating. So take the cookie sheet and put them into the oven and back for ten to twelve minutes."

"I'll put them in." Natsuki said taking the cookie sheet and putting it in the oven.

"Thanks." Shizuru said after the cookies where in the oven.

"Your welcome." Natsuki said then looked away and saw where Mai was sitting. Then saw Mai looking at her and mouthed. "Natsuki's got a crush." Then turned back around quickly before Natsuki could mouth anything.

"Grrr." Natsuki growled softy.

"Whats wrong?" Shizuru asked seeing Natsuki's angry expression.

"Huh on n-nothing." Natsuki said then looked away while cursing at her self for stuttering again.

"If somethings bothering you, you know you can tell me right." Shizuru said as she took Natsuki's hand while Natsuki blushed.

"Thanks Shizuru." Natsuki said with smile.

"So whats wrong?" Shizuru asked again.

"Ok time to check on the cookies take a tooth pick if they go threw clean then there ready." Yukariko said after the ten minutes were done.

"I'll check them." Natsuki said while quickly getting up from her seat and grabbing a toothpick. Then checked the cookies and said. "They still need a little more time."

"Ok." Shizuru said then waited a few minutes and checked the the cookies. Then smiled and said. "There done will Natsuki hand me an oven mitt so I can take them out."

"I'll take them out." Natsuki said then put the oven mitt on and took the cookies out. Then watched as Shizuru went and put them on a cooling rack.

"Ok now I'll come around and taste them and give you a score out of a hundred." Yukariko said then walked around the groups tasting each cookie. Then finally got to Natsuki and Shizuru and said. "Hello girls."

"Hello Sensei." They said together.

"Here you go." Natsuki said then handed the cookie to Yukariko.

"Thank you." Yukariko said happily as she took the cookie and tasted it. Then had a nasty look on her face and said. "Salty."

"Salty?" The two girls said together. Then took a cookie and tried it and was indeed was salty.

"Sorry ladies 70 points since everything else turned out looking good." Yukariko said then wrote the score done on her clipboard. Then moved onto the next group.

"Sorry Shizuru." Natsuki said ashamed that she mixed up the sugar with the salt.

"Its ok." Shizuru said simply. Then frowned and said. "It was my fault for not checking it."

"No its my fault." Natsuki said taking the blame.

"Ok its both our faults then for not checking it." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Ok." Natsuki said with a small smile.

"Ok class most of you did a good job next time we are going to be working on a cake. See you tomorrow." Yukariko said quickly as the bell began to ring.

"Guess I'll see ya later Shizuru." Natsuki said as she grabbed her books and bag.

"Yea see ya later." Shizuru said then left the room.

"Wait what class do you have next?" Mai asked as Natsuki headed for the door.

"Gym." Natsuki said simply then asked. "You?"

"Same lets go to together." Mai said as she walked out of the class room together.

"Ok." Natsuki said as she walked next to Mai.

* * *

"What happened to you Kuga?" Midori asked when she saw Natsuki walk into her class with a black eye and her clothes along with her hair covered in purple paint.

"Just a little accident." Natsuki said then saw the person she wanted to see less of.

"With Marguerite." Midori asked when she saw Tomoe in the same condition just in red paint instead of purple.

"Yea." Natsuki said as she let out a giggle.

"Well whatever what size p.e. uniform do you need?" Midori asked so she knew what size to get.

"Medium." Natsuki said then watch Midori leave for a few moments then come back with a white shirt and blue shorts.

"Here you go now hurry and change." Midori said then gave the items to Natsuki.

"Ok." Natsuki said as she went to the locker rooms.

"So Natsuki how did it feel to punch Tomoe in the face." Chie asked as soon as Natsuki entered the locker room.

"It was oh how do I put it." Natsuki started to say then paused then finished with. "It was fucking awesome." Then slapped hands with Chie. Then walked over to her locker and changed into her p.e. uniform and put her hair into a pony tail.

"Ok class today where playing baseball since it's nice out." Midori said enthusiastically then asked. "Can I get some people to grab the equipment."

"We will." a couple students in the back said.

"Ok thank ya just come out to the field when your done." Midori said then took the rest of the kids to the field.

_"This should be fun."_ Natsuki thought as she walked to the field.

"Ok Team A is Arika Yumemiya, Yukino Kikukawa, Erstin Ho, Mai Tokiha, Natsuki Kuga, Akane Higurashi, Chie Harada, Yayoi Ota, and Nana Arima." Midori said then saw them just nod there head then said. "So that leaves the rest of you as Team B which are Miya Clochette , Tatsuki Arisawa, Nina Wang, Sayuri Ichinose, Miyu Greer, Irina Woods, Lilie Adean, Rei Hasekura, and Aoi Senoh."

"Here is the equipment." The couple of said then put it down on the side of the field

"Thank you." Midori said happily then added. "You three are on team B by the way." Then looked her group of students and said. "For today Team A captain is Natsuki Kuga Team B captain is Tomoe Marguerite." Then asked. "Any complaints?"

"Nope." The class shouted.

"Ok then Natsuki Tomoe come here." Midori said to her team captains then asked Natsuki. "So Natsuki heads or tails."

"Tail." Natsuki said uncaring.

"It landed on heads." Midori said after the coin landed then asked. "Tomoe want to bat or field first?"

"Bat." Tomoe said happily.

"Ok Team B your up to bat. Team A take the field." Midori yelled to her students.

"Team A come here." Natsuki shouted to her team mates. Then said once they all got there. "I'm going to catch if you don't mind." Then asked after no complaints. "Who is pitching."

"I will I can pitch pretty fast." Mai said not lying since she played softball as a kid so she could throw a good 70 to 75 mph fastball now that she is older. Along with some other pitches.

"Ok then you can decide what position's you want yourselves." Natsuki said then went to get the catcher's equipment on.

"Do you know the signs?" Natsuki asked before Mai got to the pitchers mound.

"No its been along time since I've actually played." Mai said apologetically.

"Ok then lets just make some." Natsuki said before she left.

"Ok then how about. One finger is a fastball, two fingers is a curve ball, three fingers is a change-up, and four fingers is to pitch out." Mai said using four main pitches she new then said. "Just put the glove where you want and I got good control."

"Ok." Natsuki said then whispered into Mai's ear so the other team couldn't hear her and said. "Do the warm up pitches slow and also slow for the the first three batters then strike out the next three. Oh but make it look convincing actually I give you a signal when to start pitching fast."

"Whats the signal?" Mai asked so she new what to pitch.

"Hmmm I'll tap my mask then my chest." Natsuki said after a moment.

"Ok will do" Mai said smiling while Natsuki went behind home plate.

"Ok ready every one" Midori asked after Mai had her warm up pitches.

"Yes." The fielders said nodding there head.

"Ok first batter is Aoi Senoh." Midori said then put on her mask since she was the umpire and yelled. "Play ball."

_"Lets try a slow fastball."_ Natsuki thought to herself then put on finger down for a fastball and moved her glove so it was inside.

"Ball 1." Midori said calling the first pitch when the Aoi didn't swing.

"Your not gonna get any outs like that." Natsuki heard Tomoe yell at her.

"Grrr shut up." Natsuki said while flipping her the finger which Midori didn't see.

"Stop you two play ball." Midori said then got back ready to call the next pitch.

"Ok that three Team A your up to bat." Midori said after the end of the ninth inning with the game tied with the score at 1-1.

"Who is up to bat?" Natsuki asked as she took off her catchers gear.

"Me then Nana and then you" Mai said as she put on her helmet and grabbed her bat.

"Ok then Mai just try to get on base." Natsuki said then added. "They might walk Nana since she was the only one to get a hit on Tomoe's fast ball but if I can probably I will get try to get a hit so we can win."

"Ok then good luck." Mai said then went to her batters box.

"Strike 1." Midori said after the first pitch was thrown.

"Strike 2." Midori said after Mai swing missed.

"Way to go Mai." Her team shouted as she hit a line drive to right field and made it to second base. Then gave a victory sign after she wiped some dirt off her shorts.

"Ball four take your base." Midori said after the catcher decided to walk Nana which Natsuki figured they do.

"My turn." Natsuki said as she walked up to the batter box.

"Ball 1." Midori said after the ball was thrown outside.

"Foul ball." Midori shouted as the ball was landed just a few feet on the foul side.

"Natsuki." Her team yelled as a ball hit her in the head. Then ran to her as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oi Kuga can you hear me?" Midori asked to an unresponsive Natsuki then yelled. "Marguerite."

"My bad my hand slipped." Tomoe said making an excuse. Then smiled and said. "Not my fault she couldn't dodge it."

"Tokiha, Harada, Higurashi." Midori yelled signaling them over to her.

"Yes Midori?" They asked while glaring at Tomoe.

"Tokiha take Marguerite to the student council room and tell her Shizuru exactly what happened." Midori said then added. "Higurashi, Harada do you think you can carry Kuga to the Nurses office for me?"

"Yes." They said nodding their head.

"Gah Natsuki is a lot heavier then she looks." Chie said as she lifted Natsuki of the ground with Mai's help.

"You can say that again." Mai said with a chuckle as she wrapped one of Natsuki's hands around her shoulder and put her own hand around Natsuki's waist.

"Ok class go get changed." Midori said after they girls left.

* * *

"What happened?" The Nurse Yohko asked when she saw the unconscious Natsuki being held up by Mai and Chie.

"Tomoe threw a fastball and hit Natsuki in the head." Mai said still angry at the girl.

"Ok well put her down on the bed over there." Yohko said while she pointing to the bed in the corner.

"Ok." They said together then did as they were told. Then watched as she put some ice on her head and used her stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat.

"She will be fine just unconscious and the swelling should go down on her head." Yohko said after her examination then asked "How did she get the black eye?"

"We weren't there when it happened but apparently Tomoe dumped purple paint on Natsuki then she attacked her in art after Natsuki dumped red paint on her." Mai said angry.

"Really that funny." Yohko said with a chuckle. Then said. "Marguerite wouldn't tell me she just said it was an accident."

"Definitely not an accident." Chie said with a grin.

"Ok well you two can go back and tell Midori Natsuki will be fine when she wakes up." Yohko said simply.

"Ok yea." They said nodding their head.

"Can one of you bring Natsuki's uniform please?" Yohko asked before the left.

"Yea I will." Chie said nodding her head.

* * *

"Midori Sagisawa-Sensei said Natsuki will be fine when she wakes up." Mai said when the got back to class.

"That's good." Midori said with a sigh of relief. Then smiled and said. "Now hurry and change before the bell rings."

"Ok." They said then went to change.

"Midori can I go take Natsuki's uniform to the nurses office?" Chie asked since she offered to do it.

"Yea go ahead and take you stuff since class will be over in a few minutes." Midori said simply. Then watch as Chie left the gym.

"Thank you Harada." Yohko said then hung the uniform on a hook next to the bed Natsuki was laying on. Then asked before Chie left to her next class. "Do you know what class Natsuki has next?"

"Um I think its a study hall." Chie said after thinking for a moment.

"Ok never mind then." Yohko said then smiled and added. "Thanks you can go now."

"Ok bye Sagisawa-Sensei." Chie said then left the room.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in." Shizuru said as she sat behind her desk. Then saw Tomoe again and asked. "What happened this time?"

"Midori told me to come since Natsuki couldn't." Akane said simply.

"What happened to Natsuki?" Shizuru asked concerned since Akane said Natsuki couldn't come.

"We where playing baseball and Tomoe threw a fastball and hit Natsuki in the head and she is unconscious in the nurses office." Akane said angrily.

"Tomoe why would you do that?" Shizuru asked almost yelling at the girl.

"Its not my fault she couldn't duck to dodge it." Tomoe said shrugging her shoulders.

"Akane you may go I would like to speak to Marguerite alone." Shizuru said trying to keep her temper down.

"Ok." Akane said as she got up and bowed her head before leaving. Then smiled and thought happily as she left the room. _"Tomoe is in deep shit now. Since she almost always uses your first name."_

Shizuru let out a sigh before saying in a still angry voice. "So you attack her and art then you hit her with a ball and now she is unconscious."

"Yea but the ball thing isn't my fault she could of moved before it hit her." Tomoe said simply.

"So you knew the ball was going to hit her?" Shizuru asked still trying to calm down.

"Yea." Tomoe said admitting to it.

"So you planned on trying to hit her?" Shizuru asked while her temper was rising.

"Nope." Tomoe said obviously lying.

"Marguerite I suggest not lying cause I can tell when you are." Shizuru said angrily then asked again. "Did you plan on hitting Natsuki."

"Yes." Tomoe said looking away from Shizuru.

"What is your problem with Natsuki?" Shizuru asked still extremely angry.

"I just don't like her." Tomoe said pissed.

"Why?" Shizuru asked wanting to know.

"Cause you chose to be her partner not me." Tomoe said finally.

"So you attacked her because I like her more than you?" Shizuru asked shocked.

"Yes." Tomoe said sadly.

"So now your punishment." Shizuru said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What now?" Tomoe asked curiously.

"You are going to work in the cafeteria for the next two month or you can be suspended for the whole time next week." Shizuru said simply then added. "Which means zero's on everything."

"I'll take the cafeteria." Tomoe said frowning.

"Ok now leave Marguerite." Shizuru said still angry at the girl. Then watched as she left the room. Then thought to herself when she was alone._ "I hope Natsuki is ok I think I'll go visit her."_

* * *

"Hello Sagisawa-Sensei." Shizuru said when she entered the nurses office.

"Oh hello Shizuru." Yohko said when she saw Shizuru walk over to her then asked. "What do ya need?"

"I don't have a class right now so I just came to check on Natsuki." Shizuru said simply.

"Ok." Yohko said with a smile then added. "She is sleeping on the bed in the corner ."

"Ok thank you." Shizuru said then walked to where Yohko had said.

"No problem." Yohko said then went back to the papers on her desk.

"Oh gosh Natsuki." Shizuru said when she saw the then bandages around Natsuki's head and the ice where there was swelling from the impact. Then held her hand as she sat there watching Natsuki.

"Ugh my head." Natsuki said about thirty minutes Shizuru had gotten there.

"Your waking up thats great." Shizuru said happily.

"My head is killing me." Natsuki said as she tried to move her hand but couldn't and saw Shizuru holding it and started to blush.

"Whats wrong your face is getting red?" Shizuru asked then saw where Natsuki was looking at then quickly removed her hand and blushed a little.

"Good your awake." Yohko said walking over to Natsuki then saw the two girls blushing and asked. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." They shouted at the the same time then blushed deeper.

"Ok." Yohko said letting out a small laugh then said. "Let me see your head."

"What happened the last thing I remember was being in gym class?" Natsuki asked then put her hands on her head which was throbbing.

"You where hit in the head by Marguerite fast ball." Yohko said then smiled and added. "Ok looks like the swelling is going down thats good."

"That explains the constant throbbing in my head." Natsuki said while grabbing her head from the pain.

"I'll get some some water so you can take some Tylenol." Yohko said then walked off to her desk.

"Ugh wait till I get a hold of that bitch." Natsuki said angrily.

"Natsuki." Shizuru said softly.

"What?" Natsuki asked looking at her.

"You dont do anything I already punished her." Shizuru said seriously.

"Fine." Natsuki said then crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Here you go." Yohko said handing her the pills. Then smiled and said. "you can rest in here till schools over."

"Ok thank you." Natsuki said then took the medicine.

"There is about ten minutes of this period left." Yohko said after looking at her watch. Then turned towards Shizuru and said. "But you will have to go to your next class."

"Ok." Shizuru said nodding her head.

"I'll come back and check on you later." Yohko said then left the two girls alone.

"Oh yea why aren't you in class Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she sat crossed legged on her bed.

"I only have three classes a day the rest of the time I'm in the student council room." Shizuru said simply.

"Oh." Natsuki said nodding her head slightly then added. "Lucky."

"So what did Tomoe say when you questioned her?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"She said she was jealous of you cause I like you." Shizuru said then realized what she said and started blushing a bright red.

"Oh." Natsuki said with a blush when she heard Shizuru say she liked her. then thought. _"She likes me. She said that right what should I say now?"_

"Natsuki hello." Shizuru said waving her hand in front of Natsuki while she thought. _"I hope i didn't say something wrong."_

"Huh." Natsuki said snapping out of her thoughts then asked. "What did you say?"

"I uh like you." Shizuru said while her blush got brighter.

"Really?" Natsuki asked happily.

"Yea I do." Shizuru said nodding her head.

"I really like you to Shizuru." Natsuki said grinning.

"Really I'm glad." Shizuru said happily as she gave Natsuki a hug then asked. "Would you like to go to the dance with me on Saturday?"

"Yea if the black eye one my face is gone by then." Natsuki said with a big smile then heard the bell ring.

"I'll come by after class if you want to walk back to the dorms together." Shizuru said as she stood up.

"Sure I'd like that." Natsuki said grinning.

"See ya later Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said then gave her a peck on the cheek and left but saw the giant blush on Natsuki's face first.

* * *

End of chapter 5

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Chapter 6 will be uploaded some time soon hopefully : D

Bye Bye : )


	6. Tuesday Night

Chapter 6: Tuesday Night

_Thought's, sound's, and text dreams messages are in Italics._

_~Word~ - text message sender._

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME THEY BELONG TO.**

* * *

"Good bye Sagisawa-Sensei" Shizuru said as she walked by the nurse.

"Wait Shizuru." Yohko said before for Shizuru was out of the room.

"You would be in class with Natsuki wouldn't you?" Yohko asked making sure she was right.

"Yes." Shizuru said nodding her head.

"Ok can you give this to your sensei for me?" Yohko asked giving a note telling that Natsuki was in the Nurse's office and couldn't come to class.

"Sure." Shizuru said taking the note then bowed her head and left for class.

"Good bye Shizuru." Yohko said as she watched her leave. Then walked back to Natsuki and asked. "Is your head feeling any better.

"Yea it is."Natsuki said nodding her head. Then smiled and said. "Thank you for the medicine."

"Oh you dont need to thank me its what i do." Yohko said with a smile then added. "Just rest for a little longer but you can change back into your School uniform if you would like."

"Ok." Natsuki said then took out her phone that was in her school uniform and saw a message.

_"Are you ok Onee-Chan? Miyu said you got hurt bad"  
~Alyssa~_

_"Yea I'm fine : ) Just a ball to the head and why are you texting in class hmmm?"  
~Natsuki~  
_

_"I um uh DON'T TELL MOM! Wait you are to right?"  
~Alyssa~  
_

_"I won't and no I'm laying in the nurses office."  
~Natsuki~  
_

_"Oh... I go to go"  
~Alyssa~  
_

_"Better lol."  
~Natsuki~_

_"Geez."_ Natsuki thought as she put her phone back into her uniform pocket. Then changed out of her p.e. uniform and and into her school uniform. Then grabbed her school bag and took out her Ipod. Then put in her headphones and turned on some music as she laid in bed then fell asleep.

* * *

"Graceburt-Sensei." Shizuru said walking to Maria's desk.

"Yea Fujino?" Maria asked while grabbing her papers.

"Sagisawa-Sensei asked me to give you this this to you." Shizuru said giving her the note.

"Ok thank you, you may take seat." Maria said while reading the note and putting it on her desk.

"Ok." Shizuru said going to her seat which was thankfully on the other side of room from Tomoe.

"Ok class today we have our test so get out your pencils and erasers." Maria said then once the students did as they were told she pasted out the test. Then after handing the test to them said. "Once your done just bring them to me. Now begin."

_"This is easy."_ Shizuru thought as she finished the first of four pages.

"Here you go." Shizuru said after she gave her test to Maria.

"First as usual." Maria said taking the test. While Shizuru just smiled and nodded then went back to her seat.

_"What now."_ Shizuru thought to her self since she still had another forty minutes left. Then laid her head down on the started to daydream.

* * *

_"Hey Zuru." Natsuki said happily._

_"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked confused there was an older version of Natsuki in front of her._

_"Yea." Natsuki said looking at her.  
_

_"Where are we?" Shizuru asked confused.  
_

_"Did you hit you hit head?" Natsuki asked jokingly then asked. "Don't you recognize our own house?"  
_

_"Our house." Shizuru repeated surprised.  
_

_"Mama Natsuki Mama Zuru." Said a small girl with blue hair and crimson eyes and a small boy with brown hair and green eyes. Both round the age of 5.  
_

_"D-did I just get called Mama Zuru?" Shizuru thought shocked.  
_

_"Yes Hikari, Masaru?" Natsuki asked while picking up the __Masaru_ and held him in her arms.  


_"Can we go to the park?" __Masaru_ asked hopefully.  


_"Want to go Zuru?" Natsuki asked looking at Shizuru then saw the look on her face and asked. "What's the matter?"  
_

_"Huh oh nothing." Shizuru said happily.  
_

_"If you say so Zuru." Natsuki said simply.  
_

_"Can we go Mama Zuru?" __Hikari_ asked after she got picked up by Shizuru. Who just smiled and said. "I guess."  


_"Yay." The two kids said together and kissed the cheek of who was holding them.  
_

_"Can you put them in the car and I'll get the keys?" Natsuki asked as she put down Masaru.  
_

_"Sure." Shizuru said as she put down Hikari and grabbed her hand and then grabbed Masaru's hand and walked to the car.  
_

_"The park, the park." Masaru said happily when he was sitting in his car seat waiting to be buckled.  
_

_"You like the park don't you." Shizuru asked as she buckled Masaru's seat belt.  
_

_"Yea I love it." Masaru said __excitedly._

_"I like the park to Mama Zuru." Hikari said __happily as Shizuru buckled Hikari's seat belt._

_"Ok ready to go?" Natsuki asked as she got into the drivers seat.  
_

_"Yea." Shizuru said as she got into the passenger seat.  
_

_"What do you want to do first?" Natsuki asked when they got to the park.  
_

_"Swing Mama Natsuki." The kids said together.  
_

_"Ok." Natsuki said as she took Hikari and Shizuru got Masaru.  
_

_"Mama Zuru will you push me?" Masaru asked when he got on the swing.  
_

_"Yea hang on tight." Shizuru said smiling as she started pushing Masaru.  
_

_"Will you push me Mama Natsuki?" Hikari asked when she got on the swing next to Masaru.  
_

_"Sure." Natsuki said simply as she started to push Hikari.  
_

_"Higher, Higher." The two kids said together as they got higher.  
_

_"Can I go to the jungle gym?" Hikari asked wanting to stop swinging._

_"Sure." Natsuki said as she stopped the swing and put her down and watched as she ran to the jungle gym.  
_

_"Can I go to?" Masaru asked wanting to go with his sister._

_"Sure." Shizuru said doing the same as what Natsuki did. Then went to the bench and sit next to Natsuki.  
_

_"Having fun Zuru?" Natsuki asked when Shizuru sat next to her.  
_

_"Yes I am." Shizuru said happily.  
_

_"Good I'm glad." Natsuki said as she put her arm around Shizuru. Then smiled and said. "I'll be right back."  
_

_"Mama Zuru where 's Mama Natsuki?" Hikari asked when she saw Shizuru by herself.  
_

_"She'll be right back ok go have fun." Shizuru said after giving Hikari a hug.  
_

_"Ok." Hikaru said running back to Masaru and jumped on the jungle gym.  
_

_"I'm back." Natsuki said coming back with an ice cream cone in each hand. Then smiled and handed one of the ice cream cones and said. "Here you go."  
_

_"Thank you Natsuki." Shizuru said happily while taking the cone.  
_

_"Ice cream." Hikari said while running over to her mothers.  
_

_"I want some." Masaru said running next to her sister. Then tripped and fell and started crying.  
_

_"Are you ok." Shizuru asked as she hurried over to Masaru.  
_

_"M-my knee h-hurts." Masaru said crying.  
_

_"Its ok you just scrapped it." Shizuru said while putting her handkerchief on it._

_"Want my ice cream?" Shizuru asked trying to cheer Masaru up.  
_

_"Can I really." Masaru asked happily forgetting about his knee.  
_

_"Here you go." Shizuru said giving the cone to him.  
_

_"Mama Natsuki can we share your ice cream?" Hikari asked since she didn't get any.  
_

_"Sure." __Natsuki said handing Hikari her ice cream then picked her up and held her. Then looked at her watch and said.__ "You guys it's getting late lets go."  
_

_"Bye Mama Zuru I'll miss you." Hikari said starting to get teary eyed.  
_

_"Bye Mama Zuru thanks for the ice cream." Masaru said while eating the ice cream.  
_

_"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked then saw everything around her disappear.  
_

_"Bye, bye Mama Zuru." Natsuki said with a winking then started leaning to give a kiss but disappeared right before her lips meant Shizuru.  
_

_"What's going on?" Shizuru asked then saw everything fade to black. Then felt her self stating to fall._

"Shizuru wake up." Maria said shaking her should.

"Hmmm." Shizuru said looking up.

"Class is over." Maria said as the other students where getting there stuff and heading out the door.

"Oh." Shizuru said getting her stuff. Then bowed her head and said. "Sorry for falling asleep."

"Its ok just don't let it happen again." Maria said then went back to her desk. But started to laugh along the way and said. "You might want to wipe your cheek you have some drool on it."

"Huh." Shizuru said while she started blushing and quickly wiping her cheek.

"You get your test back tomorrow." Maria said while Shizuru started for the door.

"Ok." Shizuru said then made her to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Welcome back." Yohko said when she saw Shizuru come into the room.

"Hello." Shizuru said bowing her head.

"Natsuki still back there." Yohko said smiling.

"Ok." Shizuru said then walked back to where Natsuki was and saw her asleep with her head phones in. Then smiled and thought. _"Natsuki's just as cute when she's asleep."_

"Natsuki wake up." Shizuru said after taking out one of the headphones as she shook her shoulder. Then saw her smile and say softly. "Bye, bye Mama Zuru."

_"Did she just say what I think she did?"_ Shizuru thought to herself shocked. Then shook Natsuki's shoulder again and this time saw her move lightly and open her eyes.

"Hey Zuru what time is it?" Natsuki asked as she sat up and stretched. Then saw a weird look on Shizuru's face and asked. "Whats the matter did that crazy girl do something to you?"

"Huh oh no she didn't do anything." Shizuru said while shaking her head.

"Whats the matter then." Natsuki asked wanting to know.

"Oh I just heard you say something that's all." Shizuru said with a blush on her face.

"W-what did I say?" Natsuki asked after she paled a little.

"B-bye, bye M-mama Zuru." Shizuru said with a stutter.

"Oh." Natsuki said with a small chuckle. While she rubbed the back of her head.

"It was kinda weird because you said the same thing in my dream right before it ended." Shizuru said looking away.

"Yea awkward." Natsuki said scratching her cheek then said. "Wait you fell asleep in class."

"Yea I finished the test early and didn't have anything else to do."Shizuru said simply.

"Natsuki." Yohko said as she walked to the side of the bed.

"Yea?" Natsuki asked looking at the nurse.

"I'm just gonna take a look at your head real quick." Yohko said as she looked to wear the swelling once was. Then smiled and said. The swelling is gone just a small bruise but it should be gone in a few days and the black eye looks better so you can go now."

"Ok." Natsuki said bowing her head.

"Oh and you can take those bandages off when you get back to your room." Yohko said before leaving the room.

"Thanks." Natsuki said then stood up from the bed and grabbed her stuff then left the room with Shizuru right behind her.

* * *

"So you said I said that in your dream right." Natsuki said thinking for something to talk about on the way back to the dorms.

"Yea." Shizuru said nodding her head.

"Did you meet in front of a giant house?" Natsuki asked wanting to see if they did have the same dream.

"Yea did you have two kids calling you Mama Natsuki?" Shizuru asked curious.

"Yea and you Mama Zuru." Natsuki said while nodding her head.

"Hikari and Masaru?" Shizuru asked not looking at Natsuki.

"Yea go to a park?" Natsuki asked curious.

"Yea and you went and got ice cream." Shizuru said telling her what she did.

"Yea and Masaru scrapped his knee" Natsuki said what happened next.

"Yea and I gave him my handkerchief" Shizuru said remembering.

"And your Ice cream." Natsuki added then said. "So it was the same dream."

"Yea it appears so." Shizuru said agreeing.

"Yea awkward never speak of it again?" Natsuki asked seriously.

"Agreed." Shizuru said nodding her head.

"Ok." Natsuki said then walked silently for a few minutes. Then smiled and asked. "Would you like to study for the test tomorrow?"

"Sure I would like that." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Oh wait don't you have to put up those posters for the dance or something?" Natsuki asked before they were to far away from the school.

"Oh I know I'll just have Haruka do it for me." Shizuru said then took out her phone and sent her a quick message.

"Ok." Natsuki said then started walking again.

* * *

"I'm back." Natsuki said when she entered her room with Shizuru.

"Natsuki your awake." Mai said as she came out of the bedroom. Then saw Shizuru behind her then smiled and said. "Hello Shizuru."

"Hello Mai." Shizuru said smiling.

"Hey Mai will regular laundry soap get this purple paint out?" Natsuki asked while looking at her outfit.

"Yea it should if you scrub it first." Mai said simply.

"Ok well Shizuru lets go to the bedroom there I have a desk in there." Natsuki said after a few moments.

"Wow Mutt. What the hell happened to you." Nao asked when she saw Natsuki's appearance when she come in the room. Then asked when Shizuru come in. "What's she doing here?"

"A crazy bitch named Tomoe. In art lets see she dumped paint on me attacked me and gave me a black eye then threw a fastball in gym class which had hit my head and then I was unconscious for a while." Natsuki said still pissed at the girl.

"Wow sounds like you had an awesome first day." Nao said jokingly.

"Yea you could say that." Natsuki said with a smile. Then threw her bag on her bed and said. "And Zuru is here because we are going to study for put Advance Physics test tomorrow."

"Fun." Nao said sarcastically then asked. "Can I play your X Box."

"Yea go ahead just sign on to your profile." Natsuki said then grabbed an outfit then turned to Shizuru and said. "Give me one second I'm gonna change real quick."

"Ok." Shizuru said then took a seat at Natsuki's desk.

"Natsuki do either of you want some tea?" Mai asked as she came into the bedroom.

"No thanks." Natsuki said then asked before going into the bathroom and changed. "Will you bring me a Pepsi?"

"Will you bring me one to?" Nao asked quickly.

"Sure." Mai said then turned towards Shizuru and asked. "Do you want some tea Shizuru?"

"Sure." Shizuru said with a smile.

"What kind?" Mai asked before leaving the room.

"Which ever you have here." Shizuru said simply.

"Ok." Mai said then left the room.

"Ok ready." Natsuki said coming out of the bathroom in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts that where blue with two white stripes down the side. Then sat next to Shizuru and asked. "Where's Chie at?"

"With her girlfriend." Nao said simply. Then signed into her profile and asked. "Do you have any other games?"

"Oh." Natsuki said simply. Then pulled out Naruto ultimate ninja storm 2, Left 4 Dead, and Call of duty black ops and said. " and yea but I only brought these I'll bring my others this weekend."

"Ok." Nao said simply

"Here you go." Mai said handing every one there drinks.

"Hey can I play Live?" Nao asked after taking a drink of her Pepsi.

"Yea." Natsuki said giving Nao a head set.

"Thanks." Nao said while putting on her head set.

"What ever." Natsuki said then took a seat at her desk. Then turned to Shizuru and asked. "Ready to study."

"Yea." Shizuru said taking out her book.

"So what is the test just the astrophysics?" Natsuki asked as she grabbed her own book.

"Yea that's all we have been studying." Shizuru said simply then added. "Most of the test have been vocab so we should memorize them."

"Ok." Natsuki said then looked for the vocab.

"Hey look Mutt your buddy Stone's online." Nao said giggling when she saw Stone's gamer tag was waiting for a battle.

"That bastards on." Natsuki said pissed.

"Who is Stone?" Shizuru asked confused.

"The most stupidest person ever." Natsuki said seriously.

"She was teamed with him when we were playing Gears of War 3 on live." Nao said laughing.

"He wouldn't help me." Natsuki said remembering the battle then added. "When he did try attacking he always ended up attacking me."

"Yea me and my partner flower kept winning the score at the end was 13 to 2." Nao said happily.

"Yea cause your partner would help you." Natsuki said angrily.

"Well he is waiting for a battle." Nao said after seeing he was still waiting then asked. "Why don't you sign on and take your anger out on him?"

"Shizuru we will study in one minute." Natsuki said then took her controller and put her head set on. Then signed on to her profile.

"Ok I'm going to get some more tea." Shizuru said then left the room.

"Look who else is on." Natsuki said when she saw that Flower had joined the table Stone was at.

"Lucky for you its a free for all." Nao said laughing.

"I know that bastards going down." Natsuki said seriously as she and Nao joined the table.

"Hey look who it is." Stone said as the match to started.

"That's right Stone I'm gonna kick your ass." Natsuki said seriously.

"What ever you say Mutt." Stone said with a chuckle.

"Hey Flower." Nao said greeting her former partner.

"Hey Spider how ya doing?" Flower asked curious.

"Great." Nao said then smiled and asked. "Ready to kick some ass again?"

"Yup." Flower said happily.

"Ha good luck." Natsuki said seriously. Then saw Shizuru come back and sit next to here.

"Ummm who was it that kept losing last time?" Nao asked curiously.

"Oh bite me spider." Natsuki said stared to look for her first target then added. "It was cause you and Flower kept double teaming me every time I got one the other just popped out no where. And that fucking dumb ass wouldn't help me."

"I have a name you know." Stone said angry.

"We know you do it dumb ass, dumb ass." Flower said happily.

"Haha that was funny." Nao said laughing.

"Better watch out Dumb ass I'm getting closer to finding ya." Natsuki said think she saw Stone's character.

"Jeez Natsuki your mean." Shizuru finally said after listening to there conversation.

"Only to that dumb ass Zuru." Natsuki said while she gave Shizuru a smile.

"Who's that your dumb ass girlfriend ya stupid Mutt?" Stone asked in a pissed off tone.

"You don't know shit and dont call my girlfriend a dumb ass ya dumb ass." Natsuki said extremely angry someone was calling her girlfriend a name then added. "Zuru's likely a hundred times smarter then you are."

"She's your girlfriend Mutt." Nao asked surprised.

Natsuki then quickly looked to Shizuru who was just had a big smile on her face then said. "Yea she is problem with that Spider?"

"Nope congrats." Nao said happily.

"No way Natsuki has a girlfriend." A voice said softly the background.

"Who was that?" Natsuki asked confused since she heard her name.

"Chie." Flower said simply.

"Aoi your Flower." Nao said surprised.

"Yup." Aoi said happily.

"Flower please tell me that your at least straight." Stone said hopefully.

"Sorry." Flower said with a giggle then added. "With my girlfriend right now as well."

"So your all gay?" Stone asked shocked.

"Yea." Natsuki said laughing

"Yup." Nao said simply

"Yes." Flower said giggling.

"I'm out." Stone said just as he got killed with a head shot by Natsuki.

"Good bout time ya dumb ass." Natsuki said seriously.

"Shizuru you want to try?" Natsuki asked looking at her girlfriend.

"I dont know how to play." Shizuru said shaking her head.

"I'll show ya." Natsuki as she grabbed an extra controller. Then showed the buttons to hit and how to aim and shoot.

"Ok I'll try." Shizuru said now that she knew the correct buttons.

"I'm making dinner what do you guys want?" Mai asked when she came into the room.

"Make Roast and potatoes." Nao said simply.

"Ok Shizuru are you gonna stay for dinner?" Mai asked before she left.

"Nao can Zuru play for a few on your profile." Natsuki asked looking at Nao.

"Sure. I'm gonna go help Mai with dinner." Nao said while taking off her head set then handed it to Shizuru.

"Thanks." Shizuru while she put on the head seat.

"Aoi you still here?" Natsuki asked calling her.

"Yes." Aoi said simply.

"Want to have a fight you and Chie versus me and Shizuru?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Natsuki's dating Shizuru." Natsuki heard Chie say shocked.

"Yea." Aoi said then waited for Chie to sign on and get ready for a fight.

"Natsuki your dating Shizuru?" Mai asked as she rushed into the room.

"Yea." Natsuki said happily then asked. "And."

"Congratulations." Mai said then gave Natsuki a hug.

"O-ow let go." Natsuki said from being hugged to tight.

"Sorry." Mai said then left the room..

"Jeez." Natsuki said as she rubbed her arms. Then noticed Chie was already at the table and said. "Any way ready to fight?"

"Hell yea." Chie said as the game started.

"Zuru follow me to that to that place it will be easy to defend." Natsuki said as she went to a part of the field that had only to entrances.

"Ok." Shizuru said following Natsuki's character.

"Yea we won." Natsuki shouted after the first match was over. Then wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waists and kissed her cheek.

"Happy?" Shizuru asked already knowing the answer.

"Extremely." Natsuki said with a huge grin on her face.

"I want a rematch." Chie said not happy she lost.

"Your on." Natsuki said restarting the game.

"Dinner's done." Nao said as she walked into the room a couple of hours later. Then smiled and asked. "So how many games have you played."

"Oh twenty." Natsuki said then saw Shizuru get a head shot kill. Then laughed and said. "Make that twenty-one."

"What the score?" Nao asked curious

"Fourteen to seven, me and Shizuru are winning." Natsuki said happily.

"Ok well Mai told me to get you cause dinner is done." Nao said smiling.

"Ok." Shizuru said as she took off her head set.

"Got to go see ya later." Natsuki said to Aoi and Chie then took her head set off and turned off her X Box.

"Thank you for dinner Mai it was delicious." Shizuru said after taking her last bite of food.

"Glad you liked it." Mai said happily.

"Is it that late already." Shizuru said after looking at her watch that said 8 o'clock then said. "I should go."

"Let me get your stuff." Natsuki said heading towards the bed room.

"I'll get it." Shizuru said following her.

"Here you go." Natsuki said handing Shizuru her book and bag.

"Thank you Natsuki." Shizuru said as grabbing her stuff then asked. "Oh can I see your cell phone for a moment?"

"Yea here." Natsuki said handing her cell phone to Shizuru.

"I put my number in." Shizuru said after giving Natsuki her cell phone back to her.

"Ok then I'll text you later." Natsuki said as she gave Shizuru a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok I look forward to it." Shizuru said then left her room then the apartment.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Natsuki said hoping the purple came out of her hair. Then smiled after she got out of the shower and saw her self in the mirror with no purple in her hair and said. "Good its all gone."

_Then once her hair was dry she laid in bed then started to text Shizuru_

_"No more purple hair Zuru : )"_  
_~Natsuki~_

_"Really thats good it came out in the shower then"_  
_~Shizuru~_

_"Yea and I no more purple uniform either"  
~Natsuki~_

_"I'm going to bed so I'll talk to you tomorrow goodnight."  
~Shizuru~  
_

_"Ok goodnight Zuru."  
~Natsuki~  
_

* * *

End of chapter 6

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Chapter 7 will be uploaded some time soon hopefully : D

Bye Bye : )


	7. Wednesday Morning

Chapter 7: Wednesday Morning

Yes I know they got together fast its like the love first sight thing : )

_Thought's, sound's, and text dreams messages are in Italics._

_~Word~ - text message sender._

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME THEY BELONG TO.**

* * *

"Lets see what to make." Natsuki asked herself as she stood in the kitchen to decide what to make." Then smiled and said. "I know."

"Wow your up early." Mai said surprising Natsuki.

"Ow damn it." Natsuki said as she burn her finger on the oven as she pulled the cookies out.

"Are you ok?" Mai asked as she rushed over to Natsuki.

"Yea I just burnt my finger." Natsuki said as she put the cookies down then grabbed her finger.

"Here I got some burn cream." Mai said as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small medical kit. Then pulled out a small container and said. "Let me see your finger."

"Ok." Natsuki said showing Natsuki her finger.

"Its not blistering bad so just keep the band aid on with the burn cream." Mai said after she finished with the finger.

"Ok." Natsuki said as she went back to her cookies. Then when it was cooled she took one and broke it in half and gave half to Mai and said. "Here."

"Thanks." Mai said taking the half cookie.

"How does it taste?" Natsuki asked hoping the answer would turn out good.

"It tastes great." Mai said happily then asked. "Peanut butter with chocolate chips?"

"That's good and yea." Natsuki said smiling then took the other cookies and put them in a bag.

"Those for Shizuru?" Mai asked smiling.

"M-maybe." Natsuki said with a stutter and a blush.

"Awww." Chie said as she walked out of the room.

"Shut up." Natsuki said blushing deeper.

_Knock, Knock_

"Hello?" Mai said after she opened the door.

"Is Natsuki still here?" Shizuru asked hoping she was.

"Yea one second." Mai said simply. Then started to laugh as she said. "Natsuki someone is here to collect you."

"Coming." Natsuki said as she grabbed her school bag and her bag with cookies.

"Hello Natsuki." Shizuru said happily.

"Hey what are you doing here Zuru?" Natsuki asked curious

"I came to see if you would like to walk to school together?" Shizuru said with a smile on her face.

"Oh ok lets go." Natsuki said as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Would have breakfast with me?" Shizuru asked when the got to the academy building.

"Sure." Natsuki said simply then went to the cafeteria and got her food.

"Oi bubuzuke." Haruka Yelled as she walked to her table then asked. "What happened to helping after school yesterday?"

"I was busy." Shizuru said simply.

"Busy my ass." Haruka said as she took her seat. Then saw Natsuki across from her and asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki said simply then took a bite of her eggs.

"Wait your that girl that got in a fight with that Marguerite girl right." Haruka asked curious.

"Yea and?" Natsuki asked glaring at her.

"Glad some one finally put her in her place." Haruka said happily then gave her high five.

"I agree." Yukino said as she took her seat next to Haruka.

"Hello ladies." Reito said when he got to the table.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked when he sat done.

"Allow me to introduce my self i'm Reito Kanzaki." Reito said with a bow.

"Oh right I'm Haruka Suzushiro." Haruka said realizing she hasn't introduced her self.

"Reito where's Tate at?" Haruka asked when she saw it was another man beside him.

"I'm Masashi Takeda. Tate isn't feeling good so he asked me to help Reito." Takeda said simply.

"Your voice sounds familiar." Natsuki said looking at Takeda then asked. "Do I know you from somewhere."

"Hmm I dont think so." Takeda said then looked at Natsuki.

"Do you play video games?" Natsuki asked curious thinking his voice sounded like a person off the games she had played before.

"Yea I have an X Box 360." Takeda said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Whats your gamer tag?" Natsuki asked wanting to see if it was who she thought he was.

"StoneMan007" Takeda said simply.

"Ah its you." Natsuki said after she realized who he was.

"Huh?" Takeda said confused.

"Your that Dumb ass that doesn't know how to play gears." Natsuki said pissed.

"Wait your dont tell me your." Takeda said after he heard her call him a dumb ass. Then after a moment remember and yelled. "WolfieDuran1298!"

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked confused.

"A couple day's ago when I was playing X Box. Nao made me be on StoneMan007 team." Natsuki said still angry. Then frowned and said. "And this Dumb ass over here wouldn't help me at all and when he did try attacking he'd pretty much kill me his own freaking team mate."

"Will you stop calling me a dumb ass." Takeda said pissed he was still being cursed at.

"Can't take the truth." Natsuki asked with a smirk on her face.

"Grrr." Takeda growled as he slammed his fist on the table and stood up followed by Natsuki. Then stared Natsuki in the eyes and asked. "What the fuck's your problem."

"Your a Dumb ass plus you called my girlfriend a dumb ass as well." Natsuki said angrily. Then looked at Shizuru and said. "Didn't he Zuru."

"Wait your dating Fujino?" Takeda asked when he saw Natsuki looking at her.

"Yea and you called her a Dumb ass so apologize." Natsuki said grabbing his shirt with her fist.

"Yea sorry I didn't know it was you Fujino." Takeda said bowing his head.

"Apology excepted." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Ok where good but your still a Dumb ass." Natsuki said as she sat back down.

"Will you stop calling me a dumb ass?" Takeda asked still angry.

"When you stop being one." Natsuki said with a smile as she continued her breakfast.

"Onee-Chan." Alyssa said as she ran over to Natsuki.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Shizuru said as she watched the girl in Natsuki's arm hug her.

"Yea she's still in grade school." Natsuki said as she let go of Alyssa. Then smiled and asked. "Why are you here early?"

"Choir practice for the festival." Alyssa said simply.

"Oh right your that "golden angel" girl right." Haruka asked trying to remember.

"Uh yes." Alyssa said with a small blush while looking away from her.

"Any way when did you start dating Kuga?" Haruka asked curious.

"Yesterday." Shizuru said simply.

"Don't call me Kuga just Natsuki." Natsuki said seriously.

"So you were "busy" with Natsuki playing gears or whatever it was?" Haruka asked simply.

"Your dating her Onee-Chan." Alyssa said surprised.

"Yea." Natsuki said simply.

"What did mom say when you told her your dating a lady." Alyssa asked whispering in Natsuki's ear.

"Nothing yet and you better not tell her got it." Natsuki whispered back seriously then added. "I'm taking her to the dance so mom will see her Saturday."

"Ok my lips are sealed." Alyssa said quietly while nodding her head.

"Oh Alyssa since there is the dance Saturday do you mind if we go on that ride Sunday?" Natsuki asked hoping her sister didn't mind.

"No its ok." Alyssa said then saw Natsuki's eye and asked concerned . "Hey what happened to your eye?"

"I got hit in the face." Natsuki said simply then saw the teal haired lady who caused it and pointed to her and said "It was her. She also caused the bruise on my head."

"She looks weird." Alyssa said when she saw red paint in her hair still left from yesterday.

"She does doesn't see." Natsuki said with a small laugh.

"That's not nice Natsuki." Shizuru said with a small smile.

"Well truth hurts sometimes." Natsuki said with a grin on her face.

"Did you get her back for it yet?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"For the eye yes for the head no." Natsuki said shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you?" Alyssa asked curious.

"I was." Natsuki started to say then looked at Shizuru and said. "But Zuru over there convinced me not to."

"But you didn't get your revenge Onee-Chan." Alyssa said with a pout.

"What are you teaching your sister?" Shizuru asked shaking her head when she heard what Alyssa said.

"Oh just the works getting revenge when something bad happens to ya and how to give a cute pout to get what you want." Natsuki said grinning.

"You shouldn't teach her about revenge Natsuki." Shizuru said seriously.

"Ya." Natsuki said nodding her head then added. "But oh well."

"Not oh well." Shizuru said with an angry look.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki said then gave her best cute pout she could.

"Natsuki." Shizuru said trying hard not to smile.

"Pout works doesn't it." Natsuki said smiling.

"Yes." Shizuru said then sighed slightly defeated.

"Its close to class time Onee-Chan I'm going now." Alyssa said when saw it was almost 8 o'clock.

"Ok see ya later Alyssa." Natsuki said as she waved then saw an empty table and asked. "Where did every one go?"

"Your just now noticing?" Shizuru asked with a small chuckle.

"Yea." Natsuki said then shrugged her shoulders and said. "Guess we should go to."

"I guess see ya in Advance Physics." Shizuru said as she got up.

"Ok see ya later." Natsuki said then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then smiled when she saw a small blush on Shizuru's face.

* * *

"Hey are you feeling any better Kuga?" Midori asked when Natsuki came into the class room.

"Yea." Natsuki said then went to her seat.

"Wait I forgot to give this to you yesterday." Midori said quickly.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Its clubs if you want to join one." Midori said handing her a list.

"Ok." Natsuki said taking the list then went to her seat as the bell ringed.

"What was that?" Mai asked when Natsuki took her seat.

"Oh just something about joining a club." Natsuki said handing the list to Mai.

"Are you going to?" Mai asked curiously.

"What join a club maybe." Natsuki said then shrugging her shoulders then asked. "Are you in a club?"

"No I thought about joining the girls baseball team because of my pitching." Mai said simply.

"Why didn't you?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"I didn't want to cause Chie didn't join." Mai said frowning.

"Oh." Natsuki said simply.

"So are you going to join one?" Mai asked again.

"Oh hey Natsuki." Chie said getting her attention.

"What." Natsuki asked as she started to get her Ipod out.

"I just thought of a perfect revenge plan against Tomoe." Chie said with a big smile on her face.

"I cant do revenge I promised Zuru I wouldn't." Natsuki said with a frown.

"See the beauty is I thought of it so you won't get into trouble." Chie said grinning but then added. "Well hopefully."

"Well she never said you couldn't do the revenge." Natsuki said now that she had a loop hole and could get get the revenge she wanted on Tomoe.

"Exactly." Chie said with a smirk on her face.

"So whats the plan?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Well its ..." Chie stated happily. **(A/N: You'll just have to wait and see but it will be hilarious well at least I hope you think it is : D )**

"Oh my gosh that is gonna be great I cant wait to see the look on here face." Natsuki said as she heard the ingenuous plan.

"I know right." Chie said smiling.

"I can't wait for the dance now." Natsuki said happily. Then turned on her Ipod and listened to music while she started to play Dead Trigger until the bell ringed.

* * *

"Hey." Akane said when she saw Natsuki already in class.

"Hi." Natsuki said simply.

"How ya feeling?" Akane asked looking at her face.

"Fine it doesn't hurt that much." Natsuki said happily.

"That's good." Akane said nodding her head then asked. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Yea are you." Natsuki asked curiously.

"Yea the dance it for the every one so I'm going with Kazuya Kurauchi." Akane said happily then asked. "Who are you going with?"

"Shizuru." Natsuki said grinning.

"I bet Tomoe is gonna be thrilled when she see you to." Akane said laughing.

"I could care less bout that bitch." Natsuki said seriously.

"I know I hate her." Akane said frowning.

"Good you will never believe what Chie has planned." Natsuki said with an evil grin on her face.

"What?" Akane asked curious.

"Come closer." Natsuki told her so no one else could here her. Then whispered the plan in her ear.

"Oh my gosh when is she doing that?" Akane asked completely shocked.

"During it and since I didn't plan it I dont get in trouble with Zuru." Natsuki said happily since Chie's plan was a loop hole with her agreement with Shizuru.

"Awesome so are you going to where a dress or no?" Akane asked changing the subject when she saw more people come in the class room.

"I don't know probably not." Natsuki said after a moment then her the bell ring.

"How is your head Kuga?" Yohko asked before making her way to the front of the class.

"Uh its ok it doesn't hurt that much." Natsuki said simply.

"Good." Yohko said then went to her front of the room and said. "Ok class today we have a pop quiz over what you read in the last section." Then heard her students groan then added. "Kuga you are taking it since you where here last time."

"Great." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Clear your desk's beside a pencil and eraser then I'll pass the quiz out." Yohko said then waited for the class to do as she told then passed out the paper. Then said once the papers were out. "Bring them to me when your done."

_"Lets see for a healthy diet you_ need." Natsuki thought to her self as she read the first question. Then wrote down what she thought the correct answer was.

"Here you go." Natsuki said as she brought the paper to Yohko after half the class was done.

"Thank you." Yohko said then started grading the paper.

"Yea." Natsuki said then went back to her seat and turned on her Ipod.

"Ok class every one done?" Yohko said then saw there heads nod. Then before the bell ringed added. "I'll hand them back to you tomorrow after I finish getting them graded."

* * *

"So are you going to where a dress?" Natsuki asked when they got to Japanese history.

"Yea of course probably everyone will well besides the guys anyway." Akane said with a small laugh.

"Yea that would be kind of weird to see a guy in a dress." Natsuki said not wanting to picture it in her head.

"Ok class time to start here's your test back."Midori said as she grabbed the stack of papers on her desk and started handing them to the class. Then when handing the last test asked. "Ok every one have there test?" Then saw there heads nod and said "Ok lets go over them and those who failed you can take the test over again if you want."

"Thank god." One of the over kids said said after a sigh.

"Ok lets start." Midori said as Natsuki just put in her headphones and put her head down on her desk since she didn't need to pay attention.

"KUGA!" Midori yelled as she slammed her hands down on Natsuki's desk when they were done with the tests.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Natsuki asked as she jumped from her sleep.

"Good your awake." Midori said with a smile as she heard some kids in the class giggle. Then walked back to the front of the class and said. "Ok let's start with the new chapter."

_"Geez isn't there an easier way to wake up someone."_ Natsuki thought as she took out her headphones and watched Midori teach the chapter.

"Ok thats it class we also got permission to watch a movie so thats what we will be doing for the next few class periods." Midori said then heard her class cheer. Then when the cheering stopped the bell ringed and said. "Ok you guys can go."

"See you later Natsuki." Akane said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yea see you later and remember don't tell Shizuru anything." Natsuki said seriously as she walked out the door.

"I know." Akane said then walked to her other class.

_"Natsuki has a secret huh let's see what Shizuru thinks about that."_ Tomoe thought to her self when she heard what Natsuki said as she walked down the hall way.

* * *

"Shizuru." Tomoe said as she ran to her in the classroom.

"What do you want Marguerite." Shizuru asked while not even turning her head to face Tomoe since she was still pissed.

"I heard Kuga saying she has a secret she is keeping from you." Tomoe said seriously.

"And why should I believe that Natsuki has a secret from me?" Shizuru asked angrily.

"Cause I have no reason to lie to you." Tomoe said seriously.

"Hey Shizuru." Natsuki said as she walked into the class then saw Tomoe talking to Shizuru and asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Talking with Shizuru." Tomoe said glaring at Natsuki.

"Leave her alone." Natsuki said seriously as she walked in front of Shizuru.

"Why should I?" Tomoe asked angrily.

"Cause she is my girlfriend so leave her alone." Natsuki said clenching her fists.

"No way your dating her." Tomoe said shocked.

"Its true." Shizuru said as she put her arms around Natsuki's waist then kissed her cheek.

"S-shizuru." Natsuki said as she started blushing then heard the bell ring.

"Class take your seats." Kaiji said as he walked into the class room. Then went to his desk and said. "Clear your desk's for the test." Once every one was done with the task looked at Natsuki and asked. "Kuga are you taking the test?"

"Yea." Natsuki said while nodding her head.

"Ok." Kaiji said then pasted out the test said. "Ok when your done just flip the test over and be quiet and keep your self busy till every one is done I'll collect them once every one is finished. You can begin."

_"Shizuru was right mainly vocab."_ Natsuki thought as she flipped through the test.

_"Finally done."_ Natsuki said after she wrote the last the last word of the essay on the last page. Then closed the test and flipped it over and saw Shizuru was just finishing. Then saw only a few minutes left.

"Is everyone done?" Kaiji asked when there was only a few minutes left of class. Then saw the class nod and said "I"ll collect them now and you can get them back next time."

"You may go class dismissed." Kaiji said after he grabbed the last test and heard the bell ring.

"So how did you do?" Natsuki asked as she got up from her desk.

"I did ok." Shizuru said simply.

"So I took the test whats my prize?" Natsuki asked remembering her words.

"Hmmm I'll give it to you at the dance." Shizuru said after thinking for a moment.

"Ok." Natsuki said pouting.

"Oh don't pout." Shizuru said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok." Natsuki said grinning. Then as she grabbed her stuff said. "I'll see you later at lunch."

"Ok." Shizuru said with a smile then added. "Don't get into another fight ok."

"I wont as long as that crazy girl doesn't do anything first." Natsuki said smiling then went out the door.

* * *

"Hey." Akane said when she saw Natsuki come into the class room.

"Sup." Natsuki said as she took her seat.

"You think Tomoe is gonna do anything?" Akane asked curiously since last class they were both covered in paint.

"Gah I hope not." Natsuki said hoping the same didn't happen this class as last class.

"Hey you guys." Arika, Nina, and Erstin said together as they took their seats.

"Hey." Akane and Natsuki said together.

"Welcome class today we are going to continue our paintings this time only one at a time when getting the paint." Wataru said to his class mainly looking at Tomoe and Natsuki. Then smiled and said "I will coal your name when you can get the paint."

"Wonder why only one at a time?" Natsuki asked sarcastically.

"Who knows." Akane said smiling. Then started laughing with the rest of the table.

"Quiet down class." Wataru said looking at the girls laughing. Then finally called each kid to get the paint they needed.

"Wow Natsuki that picture is amazing." Akane said as class was almost done.

"Thanks." Natsuki said as she did some more detailing around the eyes.

"That's amazing that's dog shit." Tomoe said looking at Natsuki's painting.

"Really its better than yours at least you can tell mine is a wolf." Natsuki said after noticing Tomoe's painting that looked like a big blob.

"That's what that is I thought is was just black barf." Tomoe said smirk.

"Can you just shut up your voice is annoying." Natsuki said as she went to grab her Ipod.

"Oh gawd my voice is annoying have you heard your voice?" Tomoe asked getting mad.

"Whatever." Natsuki said simply then put her headphones in.

"You bitch." Tomoe shouted when she noticed Natsuki stopped listening then stood and yanked Natsuki's head phones out then hit her.

"What the fuck?" Natsuki said standing up against Tomoe and then smacked her in the face.

"Marguerite, Kuga to the Student council room now." Wataru said walking to the to ladies.

"Man." Tomoe said pouting.

"Great." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Higurashi can you pleas take these two to the student council please?" Wataru asked simply.

"Geez Natsuki how many times are you going to get into trouble." Akane asked once they got out of the art room.

"Ask here she the bitch that starts it all the time." Natsuki said pointing to the teal haired girl walking besides them.

"Oh go fuck off." Tomoe said pissed off.

"What mad you cant win a fight against me?" Natsuki asked when she turned towards Tomoe and stopped walking.

"You can't beat me." Tomoe said taking Natsuki's challenge.

"Oh really try me." Natsuki said with a smirk.

"You guys stop it." Akane said trying to stop what was about to start.

"Shut it Higurashi." Tomoe said then lunged at Natsuki hitting her in the stomach.

"Oh you asked for it now." Natsuki shouted as she grabbed Tomoe's arm and twisted it behind her back. Then turned towards Akane and asked. "Akane will you go get Shizuru for me?"

"Yea." Akane said then ran toward the student council room.

"Grrrr let go." Tomoe shouted and tried to kick Natsuki.

"Fine." Natsuki said then pushed her away. Then smiled as she heard the crash when Tomoe hit the wall.

* * *

"Fujino." Akane said as she re an into Shizuru's office.

"What can I do for you Akane?" Shizuru asked with a smile.

"Fight with Natsuki and Marguerite." Akane said slightly out of breath.

"Lets go." Shizuru said as she left the room.

"There they are." Akane said as she saw the two girls fighting.

"I hate you." Tomoe yelled then start to try and hit Natsuki with here fist's. While Natsuki just easily dodged.

"Marguerite Stop right now." Shizuru yelled with venom laced in her voice.

"What." Tomoe said as she went to hit Natsuki but missed and slammed her fist into the wall.

"You your in big trouble this time." Shizuru said seriously then went towards Natsuki.

"Hey Shizuru." Natsuki said simply.

"Are you ok." Shizuru asked concerned.

"Yea I'm fine." Natsuki said with a grin.

"Good come with me." Shizuru said with a smile then towards toward Tomoe and angrily said. "You to follow me."

"Ok." The two said together.

"I'm going back to class now." Akane said simply.

"Ok thank you." Shizuru said then went towards her office with Natsuki and Tomoe following behind her.

* * *

End of chapter 7

Oh My Gosh hope you haven't forgotten me : D

I am so sorry I haven't updated.

But i'm back now and I plan to update a lot more.

Anyway ...

Whats going to happen at the dance hmmm?

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Chapter 8 will be uploaded some time soon hopefully : D

Bye Bye : )


	8. Wednesday Afternoon

Chapter 8: Wednesday Afternoon

_Thought's, sound's, and text dreams messages are in Italics._

_~Word~ - text message sender._

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME THEY BELONG TO.**

* * *

"So what do you have to say for yourself this time Marguerite?" Shizuru asked angrily.

"I uh nothing." Tomoe said while she lowered her head.

"Why were you fighting my Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"I dont like her." Tomoe said softly.

"What was that i couldn't hear you."

"I dont like her!" Tomoe yelled as she pointed at Natsuki and start to tear up.

"Me what did I do?" Natsuki asked confused.

"You took Shizuru away from me." Tomoe said puting her hands on her face.

"She was never yours." Natsuki said as she walked and put her arm around Shizuru.

"Yes she was you bitch." Tomoe scream at Natsuki then tried to smack her.

"Marguerite that is enough." Shizuru said as she smacked Tomoe across the face then added. "I'm not yours anymore."

"But I still love you." Tomoe proclaimed as she went to try and hug Shizuru.

"Enough leave Marguerite now." Shizuru said angirly.

"But." Tomoe tried to explain herself.

"No buts leave now." Shizuru said trying to calm herself.

"Ok." Tomoe said as she got up to leave.

"So..." Natsuki started to say.

"Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she turned towards her.

"So did you two used to date or something?" Natsuki asked curious after the whol. Show with Tomoe was done.

"I guess you could call it that." Shizuru said after a moment.

"So what happened?"

"I had lost a bet and as the result I was forced to date her for a week. Worst week of my life." Shizuru said not wanting to remember the days she was forced to date Tomoe.

"Oh I'm sorry." Natsuki said as she leaned and gave Shizuru a kiss on the fore head.

"Ehem." Akane said as she stopping the sweet moment between the two.

"Oh uh hey Akane." Natsuki said while she scratched the back of her head.

"Class is over are you going to have lunch with the rest of us?" Akane asked but then smiled and said. "or would you like to have more private time with Shizuru."

"Would you like to have lunch now?" Natsuki asked while smiling at Shizuru.

"Why I would love to." Shizuru said happily as she grabbed Natsuki's hand.

"Here is your stuff by the way." Akane said as she handed Natsuki her stuff.

"Thanks." Natsuki said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey guys." Mai said as she took her seat next to Mikoto.

"What's for lunch?" Chie asked as she walked over to the table while holding Aoi's hand.

"Pizza." Mikoto said happily even though it wasn't Mai's ramen.

"Yum." Natsuki said as she went to grab her tray.

"Really?" Mai asked when she saw Natsuki's tray.

"What?" Natsuki asked confused.

"Mayo on your pizza." Chie said looking at the piece of puzza covered in white stuff.

"Yup." Natsuki said smiling.

"Why?" Aoi asked curious.

"Why not." Natsuki countered as she had a smirk on her face.

"Because its disgausting." Mai said looking away as Natsuki took a bite of her pizza.

"Whatever." Natsuki said simply as she continued to eat her pizza.

"Do you always bring your own lunch Zuru?" Natsuki asked as she saw the varity oh food Shizuru had in front of her.

"Yes." Shizuru said as she took a bit of her fried chicken. Then smiled and asked. "Would you like to try some Natsuki?"

"Sure." Natsuki said as she took a bite. Then got a big smile on her face before saying. "Wow delicious. "

"Why thank you Natsuki." Shizuru said a grin.

"Ah I'm stuffed." Natsuki said happily after eating lunch. Then turned and smiled as she handed a small bag to Shizuru.

"What's this?" Shizuru asked while taking the bag.

"Open it and find out." Natsuki said with a small smile.

"Cookies." Shizuru said as she opened the bag.

"I made the this morning." Natsuki said happily.

"There good." Shizuru said as she ate a few more.

"Its almost time to go lets walk to class together." Natsuki said after looking at the time.

"Ok Lets go." Shizuru said as she stood from her seat.

"See ya later guys." Natsuki said to her friends who just waved back.

* * *

"Welcome class today we are going to make cakes any kid you want." Yukariko said happily.

"Great." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"It will be fine dont worry." Shizuru said smiling.

"Ye as long as we dont mix up the salt and sugar again." Natsuki said with a small chuckle.

"Yea that would be helpful." Shizuru said agreeing.

"So what kind of cake are we making?" Natsuki asked since she wasn't much of a sweet's person.

"Is vanilla ok?" Shizuru asked making a suggestion.

"Yup." Natsuki said smiling.

"Great then will you get 1 cup white sugar, 1/2 cup butter, 2 eggs, 2 teaspoons vanilla extract, 1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour, 1 3/4 teaspoons baking powder and 1 cup of milk?" Shizuru asked hopefully.

"Sure." Natsuki said as she went to the ingredients station to fetch the needed items.

"Ok lets get started." Shizuru said as she preheated the oven.

"I'll start making a frosting for the cake." Natsuki said as she grabbed various pots and pans.

"Ok guess i'll start on the cake." Shizuru said as she got started.

"Ok class cakes need to be done in the next five minutes." Yukariko said notifying the class.

"Crap its the cake almost done?" Natsuki asked as she just finished getting the frosting to the texture.

"Yes Natsuki taking the cake out now." Shizuru said taking the cake out.

"Good I got the frosting done." Natsuki said as she brought the frosting over.

"Thanks" Shizuru shouted as she dropped the cake.

"Ouch damn it." Natsuki shouted when she grabbed an baking sheet she thought was cooled down.

"Are you ok Natsuki?" Shizuru asked concerned.

"No, I burned my hand." Natsuki said holding her fist.

"Let me see it." Yukariko said as she took Natsuki's hand to look at the burn.

"Can you take her to the nurses office?" Yukariko asked looking at the Natsuki.

"Yes." Shizuru said then took Natsuki's un burned hand.

* * *

"Are you ok Natsuki." Shizuru asked as she saw her hand had started blistering.

"Yea it just hurts." Natsuki said frowning will she held her burned her hand.

"We're here." Shizuru said after a few minutes of walking.

"What can I do for you ladies." Yohko asked when the two entered into the room.

"Natsuki burned her hand." Shizuru said then took Natsuki's hand.

"Dang nasty burn what did you do." Yohko asked after examining the hand.

"Burned it in Home Economics on a baking pan." Natsuki said looking away from Yohko.

"Ok well follow me." Yohko said walking back to the cabinets.

"Ow ow ow ow." Natsuki shouted as Yohko started to rub the cream on her hand.

"Stop moving your hand. I need to get the cream on it and bandages." Yohko said as she tried to hold Natsuki's hand still.

"Natsuki." Shizuru said so she would look at her.

"Yea?" Natsuki asked turning her head to Shizuru. Only to be shocked with a kiss.

"Ok I'm done good job keeping your had still." Yohko said just as Shizuru stopped her kiss.

"Huh." Natsuki said shocked then noticed her hand was feeling better thanks to the cream.

"Keep that hand clean and keep it wrapped until your hand heals." Yohko stated looking at the hand she just fixed.

"Thank you." Natsuki said grateful.

"Any questions?" Yohko asked putting stuff back into the cabinets.

"Can I unwrap it in when I bathe?" Natsuki asked want to make sure it was ok.

"Yea just make sure to wrap it again." Yohko said then added as she walked back to her desk. "You can go now class will be done in five minutes just enough to get back to class."

"Oh can I have a pass for P.E. if I need?" Natsuki asked before she left the room.

"Yea." Yohko said then wrote the excuse and then handed it to her.

"Ok thank you." Natsuki said as she went back to class.

"Oh and Shizuru." Yohko said stopping Shizuru form leaving.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked looking at the nurse/teacher.

"Nice kiss." Yohko said then started laughing as Shizuru left the room.

* * *

"Class is over." Yukariko said as Natsuki and Shizuru walked into the class room. Then asked as Natsuki walked over to get her stuff. "Welcome back are you ok Natsuki?"

"Yea it just hurts a lot." Natsuki said as simply as she could. Since when something would hit her hand it would hurt.

"Ok well sorry for the accident." Yukariko said then went up to her desk.

"Lets go." Shizuru said as she grabbed her stuff and helped Natsuki with hers.

"I can carry my own stuff Zuru." Natsuki said as she tried to grab her stuff but hit the wounded hand off the table.

"Ow." Natsuki said grabbing her hand.

"Come on Natsuki." Shizuru said as she took the stuff back.

"Ok." Natsuki said as she held her hand.

* * *

"Fujino what are you doing here?" Midori asked noticing the brunette behind Natsuki.

"Oh I was just helping Natsuki here you go." Shizuru said while handing her stuff to Natsuki making sure that she didn't hit her wounded hand.

"Thanks Shizuru what class do you have seventh period?" Natsuki asked before she had left.

"I'll be in the student council room." Shizuru said with a smile and then left.

"SO Kuga what happened to you hand?" Midori asked after she saw her hand bandaged.

"Burned it in Home Economics." Natsuki said looking at her hand.

"Dang think you can play?" Midori asked curiously.

"Probably not." Natsuki said frowning.

"Dang." Midori said then asked "Do you have a note from Yohko."

"Yea here." Natsuki said as she took the note that was on the top of her stuff.

"Ok then you can go to the office and stay there then." Midori said since there wasnt anything she could have Natsuki do with online one hand.

"Ok." Natsuki said as she went towards the student council room.

* * *

"Hey Zuru." Natsuki said as she walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru asked surprised then got angry and asked. "Did something happen with Marguerite already?"

"No Midori told me to go to the office so I came here." Natsuki said happily.

"Why?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"Why what do you not want me here or something?" Natsuki asked as started for the door.

"What of course I do." Shizuru said as she went and hugged Natsuki from behind.

"You sure I can leave." Natsuki said again.

"Yes I'm sure i would like my Natsuki here with me." Shizuru said as she gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Ok." Natsuki said happily then asked. "So what do you do all day in here?"

"Nothing much just paperwork mostly as well as dealing with student problem." Shizuru said simply.

"Sounds fun." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"We are also preparing for the dance on friday. So no school on friday." Shizuru said smiling.

"Really then want to go shopping with me then?" Natsuki asked since no school on friday was a plus.

"I would love to but I will be busy friday morning how bout you pick me up around 3:30ish." Shuzuru said happily.

"Ok." Natsuki said simply then asked. "Have you picked out your dress yet?"

"No but since Natsuki is going shopping with me we can pick one we like together." Shizuru said smiling.

"Ok then." Natsuki said agreeing and then added. "I'll pick my outfit after we get your dress."

"Is Natsuki going to where a dress to?" Shizuru asked curiously since Natsuki didn't seem like the one to where dresses.

"No dresses aren't really my thing." Natsuki said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey bubuzuke we're here." Haruka said as she came into the room followed by Yukino and the rest of the student council.

"Oh I forgot the meeting." Shizuru remembered as she took her seat in front of the room.

"What's the meeting for?" Natsuki asked curious.

"The dance." Shizuru said simply.

"Ok I'll just see you later." Natsuki said as she headed for the door.

"Ok." Shizuru said as she began meeting.

* * *

"Man now what?" Natsuki said to herself once she was out the door.

"You." Tomoe shouted as she saw Natsuki down the hall.

"Aw great." Natsuki said as she hurried and put her wounded hand behind her back then asked. "What are you doing here."

"Have to talk with Shi-." Tomoe started to say but was cut short as Natsuki said. "Don't call her Shizuru call her Fujino."

"I'll call her what I want." Tomoe said with a smug look on her face.

"Well you still can't talk to her she is in a meeting." Natsuki said simply as she put her unhurt hand on her hip.

"Yea right your just trying to stop me from talking to her." Tomoe said angrily.

"What ever believe what you want." Natsuki said as she started to walk off.

"Wait." Tomoe said stopping Natsuki.

"What?" Natsuki asked angrily.

"That't it." Tomoe asked surprised.

"What do you mean that's it?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Your not gonna argue?" Tomoe asked shocked.

"Nope not in the mood." Natsuki said simply.

"Fine whatever." Tomoe said then started walking and then she saw Natsuki's hand and asked. "So what happened to your hand.

"Nothing." Natsuki said as she left before Tomoe could ask anything.

"Nothing huh doubt that ... i just got a great idea." Tomoe said to her self as she started an evil laugh.

* * *

"Welcome back Kuga." Midori said as the class was getting changed in the locker room.

"Thanks." Natsuki said nonchalantly.

"Hand any better." Midori asked looking at the wounded hand.

"Eh not really." Natsuki said as she grabbed her hand then added. "I haven't hit it off anything yet so its kind of a dull pain."

"Oh." Midori said simply.

"Yea see ya later." Natsuki said as the bell telling to switch classes ringed.

"Later." Midori said as she went back to her classroom.

* * *

"Hello Miss Kuga what can I do for you?" Wataru Said as Natsuki came into the art room.

"Is it ok if I work on my art project." Natsuki asked since she couldn't get much done.

"Yes." Wataru said then went to work on his own project.

"Thank you." Natsuki said then went top the back room where the paint and brushes where.

"Five minutes left Natsuki you need to start cleaning up." Wataru said as he entered the room.

"Oh ok." Natsuki said then started to pick up.

"Wow Miss Kuga very nice." Wataru said looking at the almost completed realistic wolf staring at him.

"Thank you." Natsuki said smiling then added. "Its almost finished I just need to get some more details around the eyes."

"It is still very good." Wataru said impressed then added. "Well you still need to clean up I'll leave it to you."

"I'm done cleaning I'll see you later." Natsuki said as she came out of the back room.

"Ok see you tomorrow Miss Kuga and hopefully no fighting tomorrow." Wataru said with a smile.

"Yea hopefully." Natsuki said then left the room.

* * *

"Hey Natsuki." Shizuru said as she saw Natsuki walking to their next class together.

"Oh hey Shizuru." Natsuki said as she almost dropped her stuff.

"Need some help?" Shizuru said as she took the stuff out of Natsuki's hand.

"No but thank you." Natsuki said as she took her stuff back after getting a better hold.

"My pleasure Natsuki." Shizuru said as she held the door open for Natsuki.

"Hello Mrs. Kuga." Maria said as she greeted her new student since she wasn't in her class yesterday.

"Hello." Natsuki said simply.

"You can sit in the that row over there third from the last chair." Maria said as she told her were to sit.

"Uh ok." Natsuki said then went to the seat she was told then asked once she was settled. "Where do you sit Zuru?"

"Across the room." Shizuru said then went to her seat.

"Dang." Natsuki said disappointed since she couldn't sit with Shizuru then asked. "You got your phone."

"Yes I do." Shizuru said then went over to her desk.

"_Oh no._" Natsuki thought as she saw Tomoe walk to her desk which was right in front of Natsuki.

"Great I have to sit next to you." Tomoe said as she put her stuff on her desk.

"Do me a favor shut up." Natsuki said grinning.

"Fuck you." Tomoe said as she took her book and slammed it on Natsuki's wounded hand.

"Marguerite." Maria said walking over to her.

"Um uh yes." Tomoe said turning to face the teacher.

"Are you ok Miss Kuga?" Maria asked looking at Natsuki as she grabbed her hand.

"Ah fuck no." Natsuki said in intense pain from her hand.

"Language Miss Kuga." Maria said even though she knew she was in pain.

"Sorry." Natsuki said apologizing.

"Anyway Marguerite." Maria said turning back to Tomoe.

"Yes." Tomoe asked looking at Maria.

"What do you say for yourself you know the act of hitting is not allowed in my class." Maria said sternly.

"I-I uh have nothing to say she deserved it." Tomoe said as she pointed accusingly at Natsuki.

"Like hel-" Natsuki started then stopped herself and said. "Like heck I did."

"Marguerite." Maria said angrily then sighed and said. "Follow me."

"Ok." Tomoe said doing as she was told.

"Natsuki are you ok?" Shizuru asked as she came over after Maria and Tomoe left.

"Yea." Natsuki said as the pain started to ease then added. "I really hate that girl."

"Yea me to." Shizuru added then went back to her seat when Maria came back in the room followed by a frightened Tomoe.

"Great she's back." Natsuki said as she pulled out her phone and started texting Shizuru.

_"Wandered what happened"  
_~Natsuki~

_"Who knows"  
_~Shizuru~

"Ok class today we are doing a new lesson." Maria said as she started to write on the dry erase broad in the front of the class.

_"You understand any of this?"  
_~Natsuki~

_"Yes its easy"  
~Shizuru~_

_"Sure cause parabolas are so much fun"  
~Natsuki~_

"Phone now." Maria said as she stood in front of Natsuki.

"What why?" Natsuki said complaining.

"No texting in my class." Maria said holding her palm open for the phone.

"Ugh fine." Natsuki said as she quickly locked her phone then gave her phone to Maria then looked at Shizuru who was frowning at her.

"You to Miss Fujino phone now." Maria said as she walked over to Shizuru who locked her phone as she gave it to Maria.

"You can have them back after class." Maria said to the two girls. Then went back to the board and finished the lessons.

"Here is you homework." Maria said as she finished the last of the lessons then started handing a work sheet.

"Great." Natsuki said to her self.

"You will also have homework in your book page 210 numbers 1 through 29 odds and 30 through 50 evens." Maria said as she heard her class sigh at the amount of homework.

"Um I don't have a textbook." Natsuki said since it was her first time in class.

"Oh right her you go." Maria said as she took a book out of the cabinet and handed it to Natsuki.

"Thanks." Natsuki said as she took the book and started the home work.

"Ugh how the heck do I do these." Tomoe said softly but loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

"Hehe idiot." Natsuki said to herself with a smile.

"Ok class few minutes left until class is over you can start getting your stuff together now." Maria said after looking at her wrist watch.

"Finally." Natsuki said happily as she started to stretch in her seat and shook her hand since it was starting to cramp because of all the writing.

"Ok Miss Kuga Miss Fujino come here the rest you may go." Maria said as the bell ringed.

"Yes." They said as they got to Maria's desk.

"Here are your phone's next time you will get a detention if you are seen using it again during class." Maria said seriously.

"Uh right thank you." Natsuki said then took her phone.

"Thank you." Shizuru said as she took her phone then left with Natsuki.

* * *

End of chapter 8

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Chapter 9 will be uploaded some time soon hopefully : D

Bye Bye : )


End file.
